


A Hawaii Experience

by Illithyia



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Multi, Smut, Summer Vacation, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illithyia/pseuds/Illithyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell is dragged to Hawaii for a family holiday. Not all that thrilled about the trip Beca's attitude takes a turn when meeting Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Earphones blasting the powerful voice of Hayley Williams of Paramore shot through her ears as she stood there waiting for their taxi. Leaning against a column outside of the airport with her bags in front of her Beca feigned interest on her phone, shuffling through some of the songs.

"Beca…."

Her head lightly swayed with the music,  _Coz that's what you get when you let your heart-_

Suddenly the headphones that once sat contently in her ears were ripped away.

"Jesus-" Beca spun, ready throw a fist or at least verbal abuse at the interruption. Seeing that it was her father she settled with a death glare and waited.

"I've called your name at least 6 times!" He stated annoyingly.

That meant nothing, Beca's expression remained stoic.

Warren let out a long sigh, "We are taking a van that runs between here and the resort. Sheila's taken care of it and it's here."

"Ok." Beca drawled and placed the earphones back in her ear, ready to grab her bags and follow, however her earphone was again taken away from her ear.

"Beca you remember why we are on this trip right?" Warren stated more than asked.

Beca remained quiet but her eyes glanced around the area before meeting his again.

"I want us to spend time together. We're here because you've done well in this year of college and I wanted to surprise you."

"You could have surprised me by allowing me to move to L.A like I wanted to." Beca replied.

"Hey you two! Come on let's go get our tan on! Woo!" Sheila exclaimed with a bright smile standing beside the large van as the driver continued to put bags into the side of the vehicle.

Beca supressed rolling her eyes at her ever so excited step-monster mother.

"Beca we can discuss all of that when we get back home. Sheila is trying, I'm trying and so should you. This is going to be a fun trip." Warren declared.

Beca took hold of her suitcase handle and made her way past him, "What are you talking about? Can't you just see the fun oozing out of me? F-U-…N." she shot him a smirk and handed her suitcase over to the driver.

Warren exhaled, praying that this trip wouldn't be a disaster and followed her over to the van.

"You got everything Beca?" Sheila enquired.

"Yeahp." Beca popped the 'p' and placing her headphones back into her ear she stepped aboard the van.

Other families were already seated around and Beca looked around to see a spare double seat at the front. Beca didn't miss the unsubtle gazes of confusion and shock towards her from some of the other people. Beca rolled her eyes and took a seat before placing her sunnies on. Looking down at her outfit of shorts and tank top she drew up the stares from probably her heavy eyeliner and apparent tattoo's.

Not giving a fuck was something she excelled at and tried to focus on her music once more, switching from a Paramore song and over to a Bastille one, her mind began to fuse the possibility of using them in her next mix.

Feeling someone sit beside her she looked over to see Sheila beaming back at her. Beca forced a small tight lipped smile and hoped she would turn to talk to her father that sat across from them. All hope shot to shit when Sheila's mouth began to move.

_For fuck sakes… I'm here, so why can't you all just leave me alone!_

Beca reluctantly removed her ear buds and raised her eyebrow towards Sheila. Sheila who lightly laughed not realising she had her music in, "Oh sorry Beca. I was just saying how great the weather is today! I hope it keeps up the entire trip!"

Beca gave a mechanic nod.

"How exciting! This is your first time overseas! Smile!" Sheila produced a camera, as far as Beca could tell, out of thin air and snapped a picture.

"Oh that was a good one!" Sheila enthused looking at the picture preview on the screen.

Beca held back the groan in her throat at wanting to snap. Thankfully the driver had finished packing and fitting in everyone's gear and started up the van.

"Everyone ready?!" he cheered with a big smile as he turned to those in the back.

Everyone cheered… almost everyone. Beca shifted her gaze out the window and prayed this trip would go by quickly. Both the car trip and this entire trip in general.

Finally pulling up to the large resort Beca had to admit her eyes slightly widened at the sheer size and extravagance of the hotel. The van soon pulled up past the luscious green grass and gardens surrounding out front to the foyer.

Everyone stepped out and waited to collect their bags from the van. Beca watched as those who got their bags first made their way up and into reception after receiving their flower leis and drinks.

Beca still carried her backpack and finally was given her suitcase. Waiting for Warren and Sheila they made there way inside.

Beca was hoping to dodge the greetings from the hostesses but failed. In fact a rather large Hawaiian woman with blonde hair stepped right in front of her. Beca near fell back from the sudden impact but gathered her footing.

"Howzit Brah!" The blonde exclaimed, "Welcome to Grand Wailea!"

"Uh thanks." Beca gave a short smile and tried to make her way around the woman but the blonde stepped to the side and prevented her in doing so.

"What's your name tiny one?"

"Beca." Quickly answered, hoping to move this along. Wanting nothing more to be in her room. Beca looked around for help but found that Warren and Sheila were already up at the front desk.  _Thanks guys._

"Beca! Great to meet you I am Fat Amy!"

"You call- never mind." Beca craved a bed for some sleep more than anything right now.

"It's my Hawaiian name I have given myself."

"Cool." Beca forced her smile.

"I will give you a Hawaiian name now!"

"Oh please don't…" Beca grimaced and again looked around for an escape.

"Hmm… Aceb? No… Tiny bit… No. Little bit?"

"That doesn't sound Hawaiian." Beca replied confused.

"Oh are you Hawaiian?"

"… No."

"Oh okay well I am." She gave a gigantic smile "And I will call you Little Bit."

"Great." Beca drawled, "I'm gonna-" she gestured for her to go to reception.

"Of course! But first Little Bit." Amy pulled a flower Lei and held it up to place over Beca.

"Oh-oh that's no, that's okay-" Beca couldn't fight the woman as she placed the lei around her head and clapped whilst Beca's expression was unamused.

"There we are Little Bit! I hope to see you around the resort. I do some of the activities around here!"

Beca gave a fake toothy grin, "Yay…"

Amy laughed and clapped her on the shoulder, which near sent Beca's tiny frame tumbling back once more, "Bye Little Bit!" the blonde exclaimed and made her way past the brunette.

_What in the hell was that?!_

"Beca!" her father's voice bellowed, followed by Sheila's, "We have the keys!"

"Yay…" again Beca mumbled sarcastically and made her way over to them. Handing over her bags to the bellhop they followed him to their room.

Beca's attention was taken elsewhere upon passing a blonde who swiftly made her way up to reception. The leggy and attractive blonde had a black top on and was tucked into her blue and green coloured skirt. Beca was instantly drawn, no doubt the woman was attractive and Beca couldn't help but eye her up.

Beca stumbled in her footing, trying to keep her legs moving straight ahead whilst her eyes were elsewhere. Elsewhere being the woman's long toned legs and perfectly shaped ass when the blonde had now leaned over the desk talking to the receptionist.

_Perhaps this trip might be…okay? Yeah…_

"Beca!"

"Hm?" Beca quickly turned and licked her suddenly very dry lips.

Warren had his eyebrows drawn inward, "Come on keep up."

"Yeah yeah." Beca groaned and followed them into the elevator.

Beca thanked the heavens that her request for a separate room was granted. Without even looking to her father or Sheila, the brunette thanked the bellhop and quickly disappeared into her room.

Wheeling her bag in further, Beca surveyed the small room. It was nice with a double bed and a single, a TV across from that with of course a rather large bathroom. Beca nodded in satisfaction, throwing her suitcase up onto the single bed she threw herself onto the double.

Letting out a content sigh she-

"Surprise!"

Beca's eyes snapped open and sat up to see that there was another door she had completely missed. This door being the one Sheila now stood in.

_No… no._

"We got adjacent rooms!" she cheered.

Beca's fake smile appeared whilst her eyes gazed around the room blinking.

"Don't worry though Beca. If you want some privacy you can just lock it." Sheila informed.

_Oh thank god._

"Good." Beca stated with a relieved sigh.

"Don't tell her that it will be permanently locked now!" Warren joked and appeared in the doorway also.

_Yes it will be!_

"Well she needs her privacy Warren…" Sheila voiced but then turned her head to mumble, "Just like we will." She winked.

_Kill me. What floor are we on?_

Sheila and Warren turned to find that Beca was no longer sitting on the bed.

"Beca?" Warren asked.

"Going to the balcony to throw myself off it." She nonchalantly replied.

"Whoops." Sheila mumbled and gave Warren a nod that they leave her be and they go back into their room, "We should unpack anyway."

Warren nodded and they went back in.

Beca was thankful for the nice summer air, helping ease the overwhelming sickness that had surfaced from hearing such words spoken from the step-monster.

They were on the poolside that was directly facing the beach and water, which was nice. Hotel restaurants could also be seen off to the side, along with activities and such happening on the large lawns, beach and pool. It was late midday and the people below were still buzzing about.

But even better was the pool view, more specifically the shiny red haired glare that caught Beca's eyes. Being only on the third floor Beca could see the woman somewhat clearly but she had her back turned and began walking. Squinting her eyes to try and see her face more clearly she failed and the woman disappeared inside.

"Beca?... Beca!"

Beca rolled her eyes at hearing her father's voice bellow out her name. Moving back inside she walked towards her suitcase.

"Sheila and I are going to get some lunch. Would you like to join us?" Warren asked.

Beca pulled out some clothes and tossed them onto the bed, "Nah I'm good."

"Beca." His tone commanding.

Beca sighed and turned to her father, "Look you succeed in making me come here, but I would rather stay in for a while."

Warren's tone dropped "Beca come out and have some lunch with us? What are you going to do in here?" he waved his hand around hoping she would see how boring that would be.

"I would've mixed some music if someone hadn't hidden my laptop before we left!"

"I hid that for this exact reason. I knew you would just keep yourself cooped up and on that laptop. You will get it back after the trip."

Beca groaned in annoyance, "I-…ugghh!" grabbing her clothes and waling into the bathroom, the brunette quickly took off the lei and changed into some short board shorts, dark navy bikini and a white tank top before storming back out.

Warren was still waiting.

Beca stopped from walking further into her room and picking up the swipe card placed it into her pocket.

"I'm going to-… go check out the activities." Beca voiced.

Warren raised an eyebrow at the clear excuse.

"Oh that will be great Beca!" Sheila enthused and appeared at the adjacent doorway, "You sure you don't want to eat first though?"

"Nope I'm good. Gonna go mingle… and stuff." Beca shrugged not really knowing what she was doing or saying and left the room.

Letting out a long relieved sigh Beca made her way to the elevator and down to the ground floor.

Walking around aimlessly and taking in the numerous views of scenery and of course bikini clad women around the pool side Beca wasn't watching and had walked right into another person.

"Watch where you are going!" the woman snapped.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows at the woman's blunt words, "Sorry geez no need to be rude about it." Her words near caught in her throat at realizing she had seen this blonde before in the lobby.

The blonde had been looking around but tipping her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose, her eyes now focused and raked up and down the brunette in front of her, "I-… you're right. Sorry. I'm trying to look for someone."

Beca gulped at the sudden look the woman was giving her, "Yeah-uh who are you looking for?"

The blonde appeared to have a small smirk playing at her lips, "My girlfriend."

Beca's faint smile became even more faint at that answer, "Oh-uh okay well I will… let you get back to that." She stepped around the blonde but was stopped by her voice.

"Wait."

Beca spun back to look at the woman.

"I didn't get your name." The blonde pushed her sunnies back up to sit normally.

Beca shrugged with a smirk, "I didn't give it."

The woman's eyebrow shot high above the rim of her sunglasses at that reply, a smirk still playing at her lips, "Going to be like that huh?" she stepped forward confidently.

_Is she flirting with me? No-no she has a girlfriend…_

Beca cleared her throat, chastising herself for being so unexperienced. Pulling herself together she had a sudden shot of confidence go through her and gave a quick shrug, "Guess so. I will take your name though."

"Hm no need." She shook her head and skimmed her hand along Beca's arm, "I suppose Little Bit will suffice."

Beca felt the electric current from the touch but was stumped by her words, opening her mouth to reply, "I-"

The blonde smirked and stepped even closer towards Beca, "I saw you checking me out in the lobby to."

Beca's cheeks became red and watched as the blonde moved around her with her arm again skimming along the skin of her forearm, "See you around Little Bit."

Beca watched her leave, the blonde peered back and dipped her sunglasses down to deliver a wink before leaving the area. Beca felt hot, way more hot than what the sun was doing and felt the urge to go for a swim.

_What in the hell just happened?_

Passing the large, in fact ridiculously large pool of which Beca had to walk across a bridge to get to the other side, the brunette made her way to the beach. Beca looked out over the clear water and couldn't wait to feel the cool water against her skin. However not watching her footing Beca had tripped right over something and landed face first into the sand.

_OW! Since when am I this clumsy?! Seriously._

"Oh my god are you okay?" the woman's voice was sincere and incredibly light, even sweet.

Beca rolled herself around and sat up from the sand. Trying to wipe the sand from her eyes wasn't working all that well and instead opted in shaking her head side to side, which elicited a giggle from the woman.

The sound made Beca stop her actions and it near made her whole thought process stop.

Cracking an eye open she was met with eyes that were just as clear and a whole lot more alluring than the water just in front of them. The red hair sparked her memory from having seen the woman earlier from her balcony.

"You're beautiful." Beca mumbled. Quickly she went wide-eyed not believing that had just come out of her mouth.

Once more the woman laughed, and again it melted Beca's brain.

"Aw you're sweet. You're okay though?"

"Yeah" Beca cleared her throat to not sound like she was still in a dream state,

"Yeah I am. Sorry I wasn't really watching where I was going." Beca scratched her head realising she should really pay attention to her surroundings.

"That's okay. I'll forgive you." She beamed.

"Good I'm happy to hear it." Beca gave her own small smile.

"I was tanning and laying over here to get out of everyone's way. Turns out that plan backfired."

Beca grinned, "Yeah-"

"But in a good way." She quickly added with a smile.

Beca gave a nervous smile and stood from the sand, "Well I'm-…" she gestured to the water, "yeah. Sorry again."

The red haired woman stood and Beca couldn't help but let her eyes roam the taught and toned body in front of her. Beca's mouth went dry and bit her lip, gazing elsewhere to try and calm her heart rate.

Chloe caught the gaze however and looked down at her body, wearing her favourite pair of blue bikinis and smiled, "Oh I'm pretty confident about all of this." She stated before wrapping the clear pink sarong around herself before picking up the towel she was laying on.

Beca found herself nodding and thought some words might help in this situation, "You should be."  _… yeah I guess that wasn't too bad?_

Chloe smirked and stepped forward, "You should be too." she stated with a wink.

Beca couldn't fight the blush now rising in her cheeks.

"I'm Chloe by the way." She gave a large toothy grin.

Again Beca felt short of breath and heated, "Beca." She replied with a smile.

Chloe gazed over to a far clock above the activities hut and her eyes widened, "Oh I gotta go! I hope I see you again!" she bubbly voiced before running off.

Beca stared as she did so, only coming to her senses when the red hair was gone from sight.

_Chloe._

Beca smiled but wiped it away, she shook her head trying to be rid of the haze left by the red head. The haze of the blonde still lingered also and Beca rid herself of her tank top before jumping into the ocean, thankful for the cool water that now helped with her burning skin.

Upon returning back to her room Beca was met with a note that had been left on her bed.

_Dinner Reservation at the Ingulia Restaurant. See you there at 7pm  
Love Dad._

Beca exhaled, not really wanting to be stuck at the table with her father and stepmother. But the thought of food made her stomach deeply rumble.

"Damn it…" she mumbled. Checking the time she saw 40 minutes remained before having to be at the restaurant. Beca had spent most of the afternoon wandering around after her swim in the ocean.

Slipping into the shower, Beca washed herself of the ocean salt and sand. Her mind wandered to the memory of the red head on the beach. A smile appeared on her face,  _She was incredibly hot… oh my god I can't believe I blurted she was beautiful – what in the actual fuck?! So embarrassing… Hope I see her again though._

Beca turned and rinsed her hair out and washed it.

_The blonde was really hot as well… not that I would have a chance but it sucked to hear that she has a girlfriend._

Finishing up her shower with the cold turned on, Beca stepped out, dried off, and quickly got changed.

Wearing a sleeveless top and some shorts, the night being a hot one, Beca applied some make-up and made her way to the restaurant.

Beca stood idle trying spot her father, her eyes snapped to Sheila and grimaced at the spectacle.

"Beca! Beca over here!" She smiled and waved.

Beca forced her normal forced smile and walked over. Thankfully those people that were looking to her due to the outburst from the step monster slowly moved elsewhere.

"Oh you look very pretty! Did you get some sun this afternoon?" Sheila asked as Beca took a seat across from them.

"Ah yeah…"  _Luckily I didn't fucking burn._ Though Beca's skin was a little sunburned.

They continued to chat about their afternoon and ordered their food. Soon enough their food had been brought to the table and they ate. Beca sipped from her water and gazed around at the busy restaurant only for her eyes to lock with the redhead from earlier.

_Chloe._

Chloe who gave Beca a short smile from over her fathers shoulder. Beca returned the smile and went back to half listening to the conversation Sheila and her father were having.

"What was everyone planning on doing tomorrow? We could go on a tour? Go shopping! Or heck we could just lounge about and go check out some of the activities?"

Beca was half nodding and gazing back over to Chloe who was now joined by a blonde. Beca was shocked at the sight and choked on the water that was half way down her throat.

"Beca?" Sheila gave a worried expression, "Breathe Beca."

"Beca?" her father reached over and pat her back, to which she shrugged him off in embarrassment.

"I'm okay…" Beca huskily replied, her eyes went back over to meet Chloe's but also the blonde that was sitting across from her, their hands still entwined on the table top. Both of them were looking at Beca and she thought herself insane to think they were both slightly smiling at her.

"Went the wrong way…" Beca informed as she continued to clear her throat.

"You okay?" Sheila checked.

_No… of course those two are together… they're incredibly hot._

"Mm-hm." Beca simply hummed in reply.

"Okay well what do you think about what Sheila said?" Warren asked.

Beca blinked at them, not having really listened, not to mention her mind was a little preoccupied with the other women that were still sharing glances over at her.

_What are they talking about? Oh my god what if that blonde flips out when Chloe tells her I called her beautiful… she was flirting with me!... right? Fuck I'm hopeless with these kinds of things._

Warren exhaled seeing that once again they had lost the attention of his daughter, "Beca?"

"Hm?" Beca's eyes went wide towards him having spaced out.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Sheila voiced once again.

"Uhm-… I'm cool to just hang around here?" Beca suggested.  _I should take another look around. Hopefully find someone else who isn't taken that I can turn my mind towards instead of blondie and red…. Who am I kidding._

"Okay then well we can figure it over at breakfast tomorrow." Warren stated, picking up his beer to have a drink.

"You should have a look at the booklet in your hotel room Beca. It has all of the activities on there, though I think the times are on the activities boardnear the pool area." Sheila informed.

"Okay."Beca simply replied nonchalantly. Chastising herself each and every time her eyes glanced up to look over at the pair who would still often catch her glance and smile.

_What the hell? It's like they are more interested in me then their meal … maybe they are faking those smiles… pretty sure the blonde is. She probably wants to kill me._

Suddenly a familiar loud and cheery voice made itself known over the entire restaurant, "ALOHA!" Fat Amy yelled.

Everyone replied with a chorus of "Aloha!"

The blonde walked through to stand in the middle of the restaurant. Beca ducked her head a little further down hoping the blonde wouldn't recognize her. In doing this her eyes locked with the leggy blonde with Chloe who sent her a sly wink.

Beca's heartbeat picked up and tried to focus on what fat Amy was saying.

"So for those of you that want to party on down tonight; shake your tail feathers! We have an underage party happening over in the downstairs of the main hall function room. Fully supervised! So as those of 21 years and old can drop it likes it's hot in the upstairs function room!"

_No thanks._

"The party starts soon! So finish up your meals and I'll see you there! We'll be playing some fun games as well as having a live band for the 21 up party and our resident DJ for the young ones." Amy announced and everyone clapped and whooped in excitement.

_Sounds boring as shit, not to mention I would be stuck with all the young people._

"Little Bit!"

_Fuck…_

Beca's eyes shot wide, boring into the table not yet ready to look up and acknowledge Amy.  _Please no… please move on._

"Hey Little Bit!" Amy yelled again and made her way over to stand by their table.

Sheila and Warren were smiling, glancing back and forth between Beca and Amy.

"Hi I'm Warren and this is my wife Sheila." Warren greeted with an extended hand.

"Real great to meet ya' both!" Amy shook his hand then took Sheila's for a shake.

Beca shifted in her seat and looked up.

"You call my daughter Little Bit?" Warren asked amused.

Beca shot him a glare.

"Yes I do. It's her Hawaiian name. Fits perfectly I think, what do you think Dad?" she sarcastically directed to Warren.

Warren laughed, "Yeah sounds good." He knew his daughter hated it, but it was all good fun, maybe the boisterous Amy could loosen her up.

Beca's eyes took in the giggling faces of Chloe and blonde, still they were looking at her. In fact most of the patrons had been from Amy's outburst.

_STILL?! Oh my god this is just embarrassing. I retract my earlier statement, this trip is going to suck._

"So will I see you break it on down at the party tonight Little Bit?" Amy asked.

Beca forced a tight lip smile, "I-…uhm. I don't know I'm pretty tired-"

"WHAAAT?!" Amy yelled in shock.

Beca placed a hand to her forehead, hoping the ground would swallow her up.

"NAH UH! Is she always like this Mom and Dad?" Amy looked to the pair.

Beca had the overwhelming urge to correct Amy and that Sheila was actually her step-mom. However considering the situation of patrons still taking interest in them, including the red head and blonde, Beca kept silent. Silent and still hoping Amy would move on.

Warren and Sheila had nodded and Amy waved her hand dismissively, " WELL YOU ARE COMING WITH ME LITTLE BIT! We are going to get this party started together you and I!"

Beca blinked wide-eyed as she felt her seat being slid back in Amy's grasp. Beca held onto the sides of chair as she continued to be dragged out of the restaurant.

Patrons watched on laughing and took out their cameras to take a photo, Sheila being right on top of that situation with her larger more professional camera. The step-mother also called out that 'if they didn't see her they would catch up tomorrow!'

Beca took one final glance at the two women who were both chuckling and smirking towards her, before she dropped her head low in embarrassment not wanting to be caught with a photo of this moment.

_Kill me._

"You ready to party Little Bit?" Amy cheered, the chair still scraping along the pavement, dragging Beca towards the main hall.

"Please stop Amy." Beca groaned.

Amy laughed, "Oh Little Bit, there's no need to be embarrassed." They came to a stop just outside the main hall, music could already be heard playing and some strobe effects looked to be going on from the view of the windows.

Beca quickly stood from the chair before Amy could begin dragging it or god knows what.

"Amy really I-… I'm not really in the mood-" Beca's excuses were not doing anything to help or prevent this from happening. Amy had thrown her arm around Beca's shoulders as they walked into the main hall area. Those staff walking around and talking gave hello's and waves as they walked past.

"Now how old are ya Little Bit?"

Beca sighed and gave in, "Twenty."

Amy stopped, "No really? Damn."

"Yeah hence why I'm not really keen on 'partying on down' with 15 year olds."

Amy laughed, "Oh I wouldn't do that to you Little Bit! You'll come up and party with the adults."

Beca was confused but kept walking along with Amy up the stairs and into the hall, "But I thought-?"

Amy came to a stop and removed her arms from Beca's shoulders, the small brunette entirely thankful, "You thought wrong Little Bit, however you won't be able to drink alcohol so, your arm if you please!" she gave a beaming smile and turned to be holding a green band.

Beca held out her arm as Amy ripped away the seal and secured it around her wrist, "Soft drinks and water for you Little Bit."

"Cool." Beca replied nonchalantly.

"Let's go!" Amy cheered and opened the doors, ushering Beca in.

Beca was surprised to see the room already fairly full of people, dancing, drinking and standing around talking.

"Come on!" Amy smiled and dragged Beca through the crowd towards the band setup. They were obviously yet to start and for now a DJ was playing some songs.

_Mediocre songs… I have way better mixes on my hard drive._

"Any requests for the band?" Amy asked.

"Uh-… no?"

"Come on Little Bit. Liven up! You're on holidays in a beautiful place yeah! Maybe I should sneak you some alcohol…" Amy mumbled the last part for only Beca to hear.

Beca scoffed and shook her head.

"A smile!" Amy pointed triumphantly, "Name a song Little Bit!"

"Black Betty by Ram Jam?"

Amy blinked a few times trying to place the song, "Okay name another!"

Beca let out a breathy laugh and tried to think of something else, "Uh… Born to be Wild by Steppenwolf?"

"Yes! I do know that one. The band covers has covered it before. I'll put in the request for when they start." Amy stated. Beca's eyes shifted to see a male staff member tapping her shoulder that now took Amy's attention.

Amy we need your help with the underage floor." The staff member informed her

Amy nodded and turned to Beca, "I will be back! At least stick around for a couple of hours?"

Beca gave an honest, "Maybe?" with a shrug.

Amy's smile dropped, "Little Bit if I come back and you're not here I will come hunt you down."

Beca's eyes widened at the serious tone of the woman's voice.

"I'm just kidding!..." Amy smiled once more but then it disappeared, "Or am I?" she left Beca to try and sort out the answer to that as she left to go downstairs.

_I'm going to take a strong guess that she would definitely do that._

Beca sighed and looked around at those dancing.

_No._

Beca walked around for 30 to 40 odd minutes, tempted to try and snap the band off her wrist to get a drink other than water or lemonade. The band players began to take the stage at least and Beca made her way off to the side to get a good view.

"Having fun?" a voice asked beside her.

Beca turned her attention to find a brunette haired boy smiling at her. Beca had her own awkward small smile appear, "Uh sure?"

He laughed, "I somehow don't really buy it."

"Yeah? Damn thought my clear enthusiastic reply would sell it perfectly."

He scoffed, "You're funny."

"Yeah?" Beca asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm Jesse." He held out his hand.

Beca eyed it then looked back to him, "Beca." Though awkward she placed her hand into his.

"Nice to meet you Beca. You're from America?" He asked whilst shaking her hand for a second then letting it go.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Also from ' _Merica_." He replied.

Beca cringed at his voice in stating the term but laughed, "You're weird."

Jesse laughed at that, "Yeah guess I am… and you're a bucket of sunshine." He stated playfully.

Beca nodded with a smirk, "Yeah? I'll have to show you my pet unicorn later."

"Is that some kind of weird sexual innuendo?"

Beca grimaced and looked to him, who barked of laughter at her expression.

Beca let out a small laugh, "No."

"No I didn't think so. Just wanted to get a reaction out of you. I succeeded."

"Yeah guess you did." Beca gaze fell past him to see red hair. She thought herself mad turning her gaze back to Jesse. Checking back over his shoulder, there was in fact Chloe and the blonde looking right at her.

_Why are they everywhere?! … we are in the same resort… even still._

Beca pried her eyes away to hear the band start up, first starting with a Queen song.

A couple of songs in and Jesse looked to Beca and nudged her shoulder with his, "You wanna dance?"

"Oh-uh no. I don't dance." Beca voiced. Her song request began to play.

"Oh come on! I won't judge. I'm just as bad." Jesse began to walk closer to the band where other people were dancing.

"You go. I'll be here."

"Yeah?" Jesse threw some moves in which made her laugh, "Alright… I will get you to dance though!" he declared, "I'll be back!"

Beca nodded and began singing the lyrics with the singer. Her gaze once again scanned the room and near tripped back when she saw the familiar blonde standing next to her, and no it wasn't fat Amy, though for once she wished it was.

Beca gave an awkward smile.  _This is it… this is where she tells me to back the fuck off… though I didn't really do anything… I wonder where Chloe is anyway?_

"Hey." The blonde smiled.

_Her smile… and her eyes, they look green._

Beca was stunned not expecting that. She cleared her throat having stared a little too long without a replying answer, "Hi… again."

"That was quite the exit you made from the restaurant." She smirked.

Beca found herself a little annoyed with the smirk, having received them all night she felt as though she wasn't being let onto some plot the blonde was planning.

"What's your name?" she suddenly asked, wanting to know it more than anything.

The blonde smirked, leaning in close to talk over the live music, "What do I get in return for telling you my name?"

Beca found herself a little breathless at the close proximity, "I'll tell you my name?" she offered.

"You mean your name isn't Little Bit?" she lightly laughed.

The laugh resulted in Beca's stomach churning and her heart rate spiked for a brief moment. Beca rolled her eyes with a small smile despite hating that nickname, "No it's not. So how about it? Can I know your name yet?"

"Hmm… well I don't know, that's not much of an offer when I already know your name, Beca."

Beca swallowed and blinked at the blonde.  _Chloe… I told Chloe my name she must've told her. Yeahp she's pissed that I called her girlfriend beautiful. Maybe if I tell her she is beautiful also… no somehow I don't think that will make things better._

The blonde gave in seeing Beca was stumped and obviously a little nervous which she loved, "My name is Aubrey." She whispered against her ear.

_Aubrey._

A shiver ran right down from her neck and down her spine from the woman's soft breath. Beca didn't even realise a smile had made its way onto her lips from hearing the name.

Aubrey leaned back and seeing her girlfriend approach from behind her gaze fell on her with a wink and smile.

Beca caught the wink and turned to find Chloe. Beca felt like she was in the beginning start of a marathon the way her heart began to beat in her chest. It also felt painful that both of these women were together.

_I'm jealous… of both of them._

"Hi." Beca was surprised that she found her voice.

"Hey Beca." Chloe replied cheerfully, handing a drink over to Aubrey, "I love your nickname by the way; Little Bit." She laughed.

"Ha-ha… yeah." Beca smirked,  _I will die from embarrassment._

Chloe looked between her girlfriend and Beca. She could see the desire in her girlfriend's eyes and sought to try and reel Aubrey in a bit, "So you're here on holidays with your parents? That's who I assume you were sitting with back at the restaurant."

"Uh- step-mom and Dad, yeah. How about you two?"

"We won a trip!" Chloe enthused, her arm slipping around Aubrey's waist. Beca watched the interaction of them both smiling lovingly at each other before turning their eyes back on Beca.

Aubrey noted again how Beca was watching them, "We won a trip and decided to take a break. A well deserved one."

"Cool." Beca nodded.

"Aubrey's a workaholic-" Chloe went on to explain but was cut off.

"Oh am not. You are a whole lot worse."

Beca's eyes went back and forth.

"Work requires me to be all over the place Bree."

"As does mine sometimes." Aubrey stated.

"What is it you do?" Beca finally voiced.

"I'm a corporate law attorney." Aubrey informed, Beca's jaw near hit the ground, "Wow."

Aubrey snickered, "It's a whole lot more boring then you think."

"Still it sounds complicated."

"Mm…" Aubrey shrugged, "Many things are complicated, but I'm good at it."

Beca's eyes lingered on the woman's greens, feeling as though there was more behind her words. Blinking she then looked to Chloe, "And you Chloe?"

"I'm an actress and dancer. I work in Broadway shows."

"Wow…"  _They just became a whole lot more intimidating._

"You'll have to come see me perform sometime." Chloe winked and took a sip of her drink.

Beca gulped and hoped Aubrey hadn't seen the wink. Confusion was the tippy-top emotion being felt right now.  _They are both together… but-_

"What do you do Bec-… how old are you?" Aubrey inquired.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Well that's a bit… forward."

"Yes I suppose… I like to get straight to the point… most times." Aubrey seemed to have lost her footing a little, the blonde's eyes snapping into Chloe's and giving a look before back at Beca.

"Sorry you don't have to answer that Beca." Chloe smiled sweetly.

"Uh- it's okay. Uhm I'm a student, and work part-time on the side for the campus radio."

"Your not 21?" Aubrey pointed to Beca's wristband.

Chloe looked to Aubrey at the question but her girlfriend was waiting on Beca's answer.

"Not till a couple of months." Beca answered.

Beca watched as the women sipped from their drinks, again exchanging looks between them. She ached to know what was going on,  _What are they doing?_

"How old are you?" Beca suddenly voiced, looking between them.

Aubrey had an eyebrow raised, "How old do you think we are?"

_Uhh shit…_

Beca's mouth opened and then closed, this motion happened a few times as the two women looked on amused.

Chloe let out a soft giggle, which broke Beca's barrier to say something.

"25?-27?" Beca guessed.  _They certainly didn't look any older than that._   _They don't look offended…_ she let out an internal sigh.

"I'm 27." Chloe stated.

"And I'm 29." Aubrey added.

Beca hadn't guessed Aubrey to be older, though it did make sense. Being a lawyer of course Beca could tell the woman was wise.

Beca nodded and went back to looking at the band but Chloe's voice cut through, "Hey, you wanna dance with us?"

Beca shook her head, "Uh-no no I'm-… horrible at dancing." She let out a breathy laugh.

"Let us be the judge of that." Aubrey smirked, her eyes glancing down Beca's body.

Beca nervously laughed again, "No way. I mean there is a professional dancer here that would immediately dismiss me."

Chloe smirked and quirked her head to the side, "Dismiss you? Absolutely not. I would help you out… and so would Bree."

Beca still wouldn't budge, her mind was frozen not sure what to do. Both of these women made her incredibly nervous.

Aubrey sighed, "Disappointing Little Bit. Maybe you watch us then come and join yeah?" she smirked as she passed Beca, her hand entwined with Chloe's.

Beca felt her mouth go incredibly dry at how sultry Aubrey's voice had come across, moreover when Chloe's fingers traced up her arm as she walked past again sealing it with a wink.

Beca was left there stumped, her heart beating fast and feeling flush. Beca did indeed watch as the women danced and jumped with the music amongst the crowd.

Beca was blatantly staring and not matter how hard she tried to look at the band, after about 3 seconds her eyes would glance back. Once more both of the women's eyes would lock with Beca's, smiles playing at their lips as they moved to the music so closely into one another. Beca wasn't sure what song was playing, she didn't care, though she never wanted it to end.

_Just go over and dance with them…. That's not weird. It's weird… but whatever. I could just stand close by them?... oh my god I'm useless._

Beca's feet shifted forward, Chloe noticed this and her smile beamed right at her, and Aubrey too smirked at her. Though a head suddenly cut off Beca's view, it took a moment to register the face.

"Beca!" Jesse voiced loudly.

"Woah…" Beca gave a forced smile, "Where'd you come from?"

"The dance floor where you should be!" he mused.

_I for once agree, but you are in the way._

"Come on just one dance? Pleeeeeaaaase?" Jesse begged with his hands clasped together, also throwing in a pout.

"Why are you so eager to dance with me?" Beca gave an incredulous smile and snapped back.

"Well I like you and I think we could be great dancing partners, perhaps even go on in life to become national dancing champions as we tour the world showing off our incredible moves." Jesse stated so obviously.

Beca blinked but had to laugh at the ridiculous answer given by Jesse.

"Whaat?" she breathed through her laughter.

Her laughter gave Jesse his own huge smile and placed his hand into hers. This made Beca sober a little from her laughter but couldn't say much as she was tugged onto the dance floor.

_What constitutes as dancing? Shifting side to side? Can that be included?_

Well that's what Beca was doing, too bad if not, she had warned him of not wanting or able to dance. He was smiling right at her and Beca turned her eyes often to the band, bobbing her head along with the music.

Jesse took her other hand and turned Beca towards him. Swinging their hands between them again Beca forced a small smile, her eyes went from looking into his to see Chloe and Aubrey over his shoulder. They didn't look all that happy, talking to one another whilst moving a little as if still dancing.

"So who are you here with? I didn't see you with anyone." Jesse asked.

"Uh family." Beca answered, "I'm just gonna-" she pointed behind her, "Speaking of I kinda have to go, I think we're all getting up early for exploring. We only just arrived today."

He was a nice and sweet guy but the place just seemed way too crowded. Beca just felt like getting the hell out of there right now.

Jesse was disappointed his face fell, "Aww… okay I understand though. You must be tired and all. I will see you around though yeah?"

Beca nodded, "Unless you change hotels or I do." She stated sarcastically.

Jesse slapped a hand to his forehead in jest, "Duh!" he laughed, "Yeah of course. Till next time Beca." He gave a toothy smile then turned back to the music.

Beca made her way through the crowd and ignored the want, the itch in going back to Aubrey and Chloe. Shaking her head of the thought she quickly moved to the exit and began walking down the stairs.

"Beca!"

Beca turned once at the bottom of the stairs to the voice of Chloe. Aubrey was also beside her and both of them descended the stairs.

"You okay?" Aubrey asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Beca answered. She was confused as to why they had come after her.

"You sure?" Chloe spoke softly, standing in front of Beca.

"Was that boy annoying you?" Aubrey followed up, her curt tone unmissed by both Beca and Chloe.

"Jesse? Uh no-no he's fine." Beca smiled and pointed behind her, "I'm just going to bed."

"Oh us too." Chloe informed with a bright smile, all of them began walking towards the elevator.

It was a quiet walk though Beca could feel their eyes on her. Moreover she wasn't sure but she had somehow wound up walking in the middle of them. Aubrey pressed for the elevator and they stood waiting.

Beca rocked back and forth, trying to hide her sudden nerves from the silence.

Chloe smiled at the sight, and her eyes saw that Aubrey was amused too.

"You okay?" Chloe asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm good." Beca answered, her eyes went back to the elevator doors, praising god for the sound signifying it had arrived. Stepping in she leaned against the back railing. Aubrey stood on her right whilst Chloe was on her left.

Aubrey pressed for the 4th floor, "Your floor?"

"Oh-.." Beca stepped forward and clicked 3rd her hand skimming over and past Aubrey's as she stepped back.

_God how do they make me feel like this?_

"Beca?" Chloe voiced.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Jesse?"

Beca was a little stumped but answered, "No, well yes. I mean he's funny but I don't even know him. Literally just met him tonight."

She felt under investigation, the rooms' air thin in this tiny contraption with these two women beside her. The current surging between them all left Beca once again short of breath, it was something she had not felt before. Not ever.

The elevator came to its first stop which was Beca's and she was ready to get out of there. Not watching her footing Beca walked forward but had tripped over and was heading straight towards the ground. The ground never came however as an arm slipped in easily around her waist and pulled her back.

Beca took a moment to realise everything, this being; Chloe was standing extremely close in front of her a hand on her shoulder, Aubrey had been the one to save her, the woman's arm still secure around her waist – this sending her stomach into backflips, Aubrey's body pressed tightly against her back and her soft heated breath hitting the back of her neck.

"You and gravity just don't seem to get along." Chloe joked, her eyes appeared dark.

Beca gulped.

"You are incredibly clumsy… are you okay?" Aubrey asked softly.

It sent a shiver right down Beca's spine, "Y-yeah… thanks."

Beca could only watch as the elevator doors closed and continued to ascend before they opened again at the next level. She felt as though that might have been her last chance in gaining space from the women, but again in a very confusing twist a part of her was happy that her time had not yet ended with Aubrey and Chloe.  _What is this?_

Chloe placed her hand softly over Beca's, "Would you maybe like to join us? We can talk more?"

Beca's breathing was laboured and could feel Aubrey's fingers lightly moving against her side of where her arm was across. Her body was dismissing her thoughts of worry and concern, instead drawn into not wanting her night to end with these women. She nodded.

Chloe's lips turned into a bright smile and before the doors could close her hand shot out and triggered the sensor for them to open again. Aubrey's arms slowly slid away from her hold on Beca and rested upon the woman's lower back.

"After you Beca." Aubrey insisted.

Chloe held out her hand and after a moment Beca slid her hand into hers, the redhead leading them out of the elevator and down the hallway to their room. Aubrey's hand stayed on Beca's back until they reached their door and she turned to pull out her key card.

Chloe walked in first still holding Beca's hand and led them over to a small lounge. Beca's eyes danced around the room and her nervousness began its panicky incline once more.

_What am I doing?_

Aubrey watched them with dark eyes, turning to close the door and latch before walking towards them, placing her purse onto the dresser before going over to the fridge.

"Would you like something to drink Beca?"

"Water, please." Beca answered, hoping it would calm her and help her incredibly dry mouth.

Aubrey passed her the bottle and sat on Beca's left side, Chloe already being on the girls' right. The room was a lot bigger than Beca's, there being a small kitchen and a bigger lounge area with a TV before the balcony. From where the brunette was sitting she could see down the hall that there was a bedroom behind the ajar door.

Beca eagerly took the bottle, and with a small thanks drank half the bottle with only a couple of mouthfuls.

"Why-" Chloe's voice was cut of by Beca's.

"I-I'm sorry for running into you both earlier today and I'm sorry for calling your girlfriend beautiful…" Beca blurted, her mind was all over the place.

Aubrey smirked, "You don't think my girlfriend is beautiful?"

Beca's eyes snapped up from fiddling with the water bottle into Aubrey's eyes and back at Chloe. Chloe only smiled, Beca turned to her left to look at Aubrey.

_Has she always been sitting so close?_

"No…"

Chloe's small faltered at that. Aubrey gazed over from Beca's eyes and the brunette followed her gaze to see a saddened redhead.

"No-no that's no what I meant. Of-of course she is beautiful, you're very beautiful also, I just didn't want to- I dunno… overstep anything. I didn't know at the time that you two were a thing."  _Oh god someone send help._

Chloe cupped a hand to her mouth trying to stifle a giggle at how cute Beca was.

Beca caught the sound, how could she miss it?

Aubrey placed her hand on Beca's lower thigh, making the brunette swing her attention back to the blonde, "First of all… I for one am not sorry that you ran into us. Secondly…" Aubrey let out a loft laugh, Beca's heart near stopped, "Are you always so nervous?"

"Wha- uh… yes-no."

"Do we make you nervous?" Chloe voiced.

_Send. Help._

"Uh-… yes." Beca answered truthfully, her eyes focusing on the drink bottle in her hands and not the feeling of Chloe's arm now resting along the back of her shoulders.

"Beca." Aubrey's voice strong and took her attention, she reached out and took the bottle from Beca's hands placing it on the table beside her "I want to ask you something and for you to think about it. To answer me truthfully."

Beca blinked and waited.

"That boy earlier, Jesse? I know you only just met him but did you find him attractive at all?"

Beca felt her already hot skin become hotter, "No- I mean… as I said he was nice and all but- no I didn't."

"What about when you saw us today?" Chloe suddenly asked.

_Is my skin on fire… my face must look completely red._

Chloe smirked at seeing the girls' flush cheeks and eyes diverting from her own and Aubrey's.

"Beca." Again Aubrey's voice made her look to the blonde, "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Beca nodded, "Y-yeah… but it was really crappy." She laughed, "It was at a party."

"But you're a virgin." The blonde stated more than asked.

Bec'as eyes went wide, her throat constricted.

"Aubrey!" Chloe chastised.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, it had become more and more obvious to her as to why the brunette was incredibly shy and nervous at times.

"Beca it's okay-"

"I am." Beca answered, though she was a little tired of Aubrey's investigation, "Why? Why is that important to know?"

"You are?" Chloe was surprised but backtracked, "That's okay though Beca. It explains why you get all flustered around us."

"Whaaat?!" Beca's voice went way higher then intended, she wanted to leap up from the couch but Aubrey's hand pressed down and a little higher up on her thigh, "I-I…"

"It's okay Beca." Aubrey's voice soothing, "Can I tell you something?"

Again Beca waited.

"Chloe and I both find you to be very beautiful as well."

"I'm surprised no one has scooped you up yet." Chloe added.

_What. Is. Happening._

Beca felt sick but in a good way, or so she thinks for now anyway. Her stomach was like a washing machine and her skin still felt incredibly hot, in fact her whole body did.

Chloe's eyebrows drew in at seeing Beca's quiet and pensive expression, her fingers traced Beca's jawline and tipped her head up to meet her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Beca." Aubrey snapped.

_Damn it, how does she do that?_

"I-… no one has really told me that before, and it's kind of hard to believe coming from you two."

"She's so sweet." Chloe cooed which made Beca shake her head in embarrassment.

Aubrey was stunned to hear this and again took hold of Beca's chin forcing her eyes to meet her greens, "You are beautiful Beca. Don't ever doubt it."

Beca didn't have a retort, only watching as Aubrey's eyes gazed down at her lips.

"Bree's right Beca." Chloe joined, her hand lightly stroking Beca's shoulder, "That boy was totally trying to get into your panties."

Beca could only lightly laugh at this.

Aubrey didn't find it amusing, "He was Beca."

"Why would anyone find me beautiful?" Beca went a little wide-eyed realising she spoke her words out loud.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed and she sat forward to take Beca's attention, "We do… I love your chocolate brown hair."

Aubrey joined in, "Your blue eyes."

"Your smile."

Beca let a light one show at Chloe's comment.

"Your soft skin." Aubrey's hand ran along her leg.

Beca was thankful that she had shaved earlier, the blonde's touch was again sending a heat to her core.

"Your sexy tattoos." Chloe traced the grasshopper on her arm and showed Beca her ladybug tattoo.

"Cool." Beca smiled and held Chloe's hand to have a closer look.

"Your lips."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed at hear that and turned to face Aubrey, "My lips?"

"Yeah…" Aubrey leaned in incredibly close her nose lightly touching Beca's, "Your lips…"

Beca's lips trembled a little at the woman's breath. She felt as though she was in a haze from being eye locked with the blonde.

Aubrey eyes lingered on Beca's lips, "Can I touch your lips?"

"Yea-uh yes-" Beca watched the blonde close the distance and her lips close in on her own.

They were soft and plump with them moving against her own, the feeling of Aubrey's hand lightly cup her cheek as she continued. It took a moment but Beca soon worked her own lips in joining the kiss.

Beca's eyes had closed from it all, her hand resting on Aubrey's leg. Her mind a haze until she felt the woman's tongue slide across her bottom lip. Chloe was of course watching and pulled herself in closer to Beca.

Beca felt the woman behind and gasped, wanting to pull away from the woman in thinking Chloe would be angry. Aubrey took this chance and Beca's cheek a little tighter as her tongue made its way into Beca's mouth, sliding against the young woman's tongue.

Beca moved her tongue in rhythm with Aubrey's, a moan built in the back of her throat and had made itself known.

Aubrey back away at this, needing air also she smiled at the stunned brunette, "You're also a very good kisser."

Beca gulped, still in a haze, "Uh- t-thanks. You too."

Chloe shifted her head in close to Beca's shoulder and placed a soft kiss there before whispering, "I like your neck."

Before Beca could reply the air was sucked out of her from the feeling of Chloe's lips trailing kisses from behind her ear and up along her neck. Beca craned her head to the side to allow more access, again she let out a soft moan as her eyes rolled back from the sensation.

Chloe had to find out for herself and reaching her hand around to the other side of Beca's chin, moved her head back towards her. Once Beca's lips were in sight, Chloe inched her head forward that little bit more and gave a small nudge with her forehead. Beca's eyes had been closed but opened at the motion, only to find Chloe's lips connecting with hers. Much like Aubrey's the woman's lips were soft against her own, and once again Beca lost herself in it. Chloe was surprised to find Beca's tongue wanting entry first and had of course quickly allowed it.

Aubrey continued to run her hands caringly over Beca's back as she watched the pair.

When breaking away Chloe smiled, "Wow… you are a good kisser." She leaned in and gave a quick peck before Beca turned to Aubrey.

Aubrey ran her index finger along Beca's bottom lip, "See? We find you very  _very_ beautiful Beca."

Aubrey closed in again and kissed Beca, it was slow and caring but began to escalate which is when Aubrey pulled away.

"Mmm I love your lips… you liked her lips Chlo?"

Chloe eagerly nodded, "I love her lips too." The redhead then surged forward and connected their lips once more. It became passionate and Beca's body felt like wildfire, along with how she felt on the inside.

Aubrey's hands had been running across Beca's waist but had now dipped under the woman's top to caress her skin.

Beca felt Chloe's hand tug on her own and their lips disengaged for the redhead to speak.

"Will you stay?"

Beca sucked her bottom lip in, biting down on it as she looked between Chloe and Aubrey. She wanted this, there was no doubt. But this would be her first time, with two women no less! She was more than just nervous. Nervous was an understatement. However her arousal and heated body was another factor that Beca couldn't just ignore.

Beca didn't trust her voice and nodded. This sufficed for Chloe and stood from the couch, tugging Beca up to stand also. However Aubrey wasn't satisfied and stood in front of Beca.

"Beca… I want you to be sure. I need you to say yes." Aubrey gave a small smile.

Beca smiled in return, happy and warmed that the woman would make sure that this was something she was okay with.

"Yes." She breathed.

Aubrey's smile widened and leaned in to deliver a quick kiss before they both followed Chloe down the small hallway and into the rather large bedroom.

Beca stood a little nervously between the women in front of the bed. Chloe could feel how tense she had become and lightly wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. This lessened Beca's nerves a little. Aubrey then placed her hands on Beca's cheeks, "Do you have your period?"

Beca didn't expect that and flushed with embarrassment, "No."  _Thank god it finished a few days ago._

"It's more than normal to be nervous Beca. But please trust me when I say we won't hurt you. If you want to stop you just say so."

Beca nodded, "I-… I trust you both." it was insane. This whole situation was insane and mind-blowing but Beca was true with her words. She couldn't explain it, not one bit, but both of these women already held something special within her.

"Good." Aubrey's voice was low and made Beca shiver before the woman reignited Beca's desire with a hungry kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing between them, Chloe's hands tugged at the sides of Beca's top.

"May I?"

Beca bit her lip and nodded, raising her arms up with the top quickly following before being thrown on the floor.

"Take mine." Chloe smiled sweetly.

Beca gulped but did the same for Chloe's top before dropping it on the floor. Her eyes roamed over Chloe's light blue bikini top.

"We're going to show you a few things Beca." Chloe stated huskily before pulling her in for a kiss. The words once again sent an electrical shiver right down her spine.

Aubrey walked up to press against Beca's back.

"Help Aubrey out of hers." Chloe spoke.

Beca turned, so did Aubrey to allow her access to the zip of her dress. Once Beca managed that with a shaky breath the dress pooled at the ground for Aubrey to step out of. Aubrey was wearing white bra and underwear to match.

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed.

Aubrey gave Beca a long and heated kiss before she lightly pushed Beca down to sit on the bed. Aubrey sat beside Beca and voiced that they take off their shoes. Chloe ran her hand up Beca's leg on her way to sit back up, giving the brunette a wink.

Beca pushed herself back to sit in the middle of the bed with the two other women doing the same, sitting closely on either side. Chloe inched in and began kissing Beca's neck, she wasn't alone as Aubrey began to do the same.

Beca's eyes rolled back with her lids closing at the sensation. Her left arm reached out and rested on Chloe's thigh. Aubrey trailed her kisses up to Beca's mouth and kissed her before pulling back to allow Chloe to do the same.

Feeling both sets of lips no longer on her, but hearing and feeling heat in front of her, Beca opened her eyes to see Aubrey and Chloe making out. Beca's mouth felt dry and watched them with her jaw agape. Pulling away both women gave a deep smile with darkened eyes towards Beca.

Beca leaned up towards them and Chloe kissed her but only on the side of her lips it was then that Aubrey joined from the other side. All of them sharing a kiss.

Beca felt hands reach around her back and pull at the string of her bikini top. She leaned back from the kiss and her eyes connected with Aubrey's first.

Aubrey took Beca's hand and led it to her back where her bra strap was, "Can you unhook it?" she seductively challenged.

Beca smirked and felt around the strap for a moment before taking the top and pulling it up and away from the clip.

Aubrey's eyebrow cocked and with a bright smile she pecked Beca's lips, "You sure you've never done this before?"

Beca scoffed but was cut short when Aubrey pulled her bra away and threw it to the side. Her eyes roamed Aubrey's chest.

"Beca…" Chloe softly voiced to grab her attention, "Now me."

Beca did the same for Chloe and was again speechless when the item was discarded.

Chloe smirked at Aubrey and they both shared another kiss before pulling Beca's top off.

Aubrey ran a reassuring hand through Beca's hair. All of the women's eyes glanced around at each other's chests. Chloe leaned in and gave delicate kisses to Beca's shoulder and up her neck.

Aubrey's other spare hand softly caressed over Beca's right breast, which elicited a small moan.

"Are you sensitive here?" Aubrey asked.

Beca only moaned again when Aubrey's fingers lightly touched and grabbed her nipple. This joined in with Chloe finding her sensitive spot below her ear made Beca weak.

Chloe's lips had quickly moved and now took her other nipple into her mouth.

"Breathe Beca… good girl, keep breathing." Aubrey huskily told her before moving her lips down to swirl her tongue around her nipple.

Aubrey and Chloe remained there with their motions and Beca gasping in pleasure with small moans.

Aubrey and Chloe shared another kiss whilst littering kisses all over Beca's exposed skin and lips.

Aubrey's hand came to rest up high on Beca's thigh and this only made the brunette's wetness increase. Beca could barely form a simple thought, everything felt incredible. Her skin alight, and before she could stop it a small whine left her mouth. The teasing was getting to be all too much. She needed more.

Aubrey and Chloe immediately sensed this, but continued to kiss her just a little bit longer. Their hands dangerously close to Beca's core.

Another whine left Beca's throat.

Aubrey took Beca's hand and placed it on her chest, "You can touch us Beca."

"Mm we prefer it if you do." Chloe added.

Beca felt around Aubrey's soft breast, catching a nipple in between her fingers as she did so. Aubrey lightly moaned in encouragement. Beca found herself thinking she would probably never forget that sound, both moans even though small, sent another shockwave of heat to her core. Beca placed her other hand on Chloe and repeated. Beca gulped before leaning down and taking Chloe's already erect nipple into her mouth. Chloe arched back at the feeling of Beca's tongue and yelped a little in surprise at the slight clamp of her teeth.

Beca pulled back, "I-… sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Chloe ran her hand over Beca's cheek, "No Beca. You just surprised me is all. It felt good."

Chloe returned the feeling as she leant down and did the same to Beca's nipple, which made the brunette moan in favour, "See?"

Beca bit her lip and looked to Aubrey who could see the unasked question in the woman's eyes. The blonde nodded and Beca leaned down to soft swirl her tongue around Aubrey's nipple before she softly bit down.

Chloe manoeuvred herself to sit behind Beca, her legs laying open on either side of Beca. Aubrey saw this and captured Beca's lips in a quick but heated kiss before moving Beca to sit into Chloe's embrace. Beca gasped at the feeling of Chloe behind her, the woman's breasts pressed into her back whilst the redheads' arms encircled her waist caringly.

Beca's gaze followed Aubrey's as the woman's eyes dropped to her shorts. Aubrey's hand lightly danced its way up her thigh and to the top of her shorts.

Beca released a small breath with her eyes locking with Aubrey's.

"Can I take these off?" was the blonde sultry words.

Beca bit her lip but slowly nodded. They shifted around the bed and after helping Beca take off her shorts and underwear, Aubrey's and Chloe's soon followed. They continued to make-out for a while before Beca was leaned back against Chloe's chest, with the redhead cradling her.

Aubrey leaned in and connected her lips with Beca in a bruising kiss before slowing it down and trailing her lips down Beca's neck, chest and navel. Beca could only breath and watch with her own darkened set of eyes. Her hands stroked up and down Chloe's legs that were situated on either side. Chloe littering small kisses along the back of Beca's neck whilst Aubrey positioned herself at Beca's core.

Aubrey kissed both sides of the inside of Beca's thighs and smirked at the sight of both the woman quivering and arousal. She ran her hand through the small brunette tresses' above her opening before moving down.

"You're so wet already." Aubrey stated and lightly ran her finger up Beca's slit.

Beca inhaled and nearly forgot how to breath until Chloe's voice whispered for her to exhale. Beca exhaled shakily and watched Aubrey whose eyes were locked into her own.

"You okay?" Aubrey asked before she went any further.

Beca only mustered a small huff which turned into a laugh, hiding her face in the palm of her hands out of embarrassment. The other women smiled from Beca's laugh already loving the sound along with her shallow breaths and moans.

Chloe moved her hands up to Beca's and took them away from the woman's face, "What is it?"

Beca was still at a loss for words but blurted, "I won't be okay if you don't hurry up and touch me soon!"

Chloe and Aubrey shared a breathy laugh. Aubrey shifted up to plant a kiss on Beca's lips, "Patience." She taunted, her tongue flicking out to stroke the woman's bottom lips before she made her way back down.

"Relax Beca… and just enjoy it." Chloe whispered into her ear.

Aubrey wasted no more time. Using her thumb and index finger she spread Beca's lips and used her other hand to lightly touch the woman's clit.

"This is a very sensitive area Beca." Aubrey informed.

Beca only moaned in response, her eyes already shut on their own accord. Beca had touched herself before but this was an all new feel, a huge current that was making it hard for her to breathe.

"This is where a woman really likes to be touched." Aubrey's finger played with her clit. Chloe massaged her hands up and down Beca's arms.

Aubrey licked her finger before placing it back on Beca and a little lower. Extending her index finger she began to ease it into Beca.

Beca opened her eyes to another new feeling, she watched Aubrey whose eyes were again watching her. Beca licked her lips and dropped her head back onto Chloe's chest, Aubrey began to turn and twist her finger while slowly easing in and out.

Chloe tilted Beca's head to the side to meet her lips and gave the woman a heated, passionate kiss. Chloe played with Beca's hard and erect nipples whilst they kissed.

"There is a certain spot inside the vagina Beca. It's called the G-spot. When you find it, you're going to know. You can see a change in the person's body language once you reach it." Aubrey's voice was low and Beca could only just register what she was saying over the sensations of everything else.

Aubrey's finger began to move faster, Beca's moans only increased. Beca gasped into Chloe's mouth at something different. Beca pulled her head back and looked down to see that Aubrey was using her tongue.

"Uhh…my god." Beca whined, "Shiiit."

"Mm.." Chloe moaned at the erotic sight, her own wetness pooling between her thighs.

Beca's hand reached back and grabbed Chloe's breast, pulling and tweaking the woman's nipples. Chloe enjoyed the touch and licked her tongue near Beca's soft spot of her ear which she had picked up on before.

"Oh-my-god." Beca wiggled a little, her body was on fire. She could feel the sensation building and building.

"I can feel her quivering Aubrey."

"Mmm…" Aubrey hummed and the vibration against Beca's clit made the woman buck her hips.

"Oh fuck Bree!" Beca gasped, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.

"It's okay Beca. Let go…" Chloe encouraged.

"Ughnnn…" was her only response.

Aubrey sucked harder and pulled the woman's clit into her mouth, adding a second finger to bring Beca to her brink.

She was most definitely on the brink. Beca's eyes flew open, her hands fisted into tight balls, it was all too intense and before she could comprehend it, Aubrey had curled her fingers hitting the right spot and felt the amazing strong effect of her orgasm hit.

Beca's hands shot open, Chloe taking one of her hands into her own, whilst her eyes snapped shut. Words and profanity left her mouth but she couldn't recall what she had said. Aubrey slowed her motions and watched the brunette's expression, watching every detail, as was Chloe.

 _Holy shit._ Light moans left Beca's mouth as she came down from the intense high. Aubrey crawled up her body and Beca dreamily opened her eyes to connect with greens. Aubrey's light smile replicated on Beca's lips before the blonde gave her a sweet smile and moved to the side, reaching for Chloe the women kissed above her.

Chloe moaned and could taste Beca's arousal from Aubrey's lips. Beca watch slacked jawed her desire already returning.

Aubrey reached down and pinched Beca's nipple, eliciting a small yelp.

"Did you enjoy that Beca?" she asked with a grin playing at her lips.

"Yes." Beca breathed, "I'd like to do it again."

Both of Aubrey's eyebrows rose at this whilst Chloe giggled and shifted herself to now kneel beside Beca on the bed.

"Really? Well how about you show Chloe what I just did to you." Aubrey glanced between Chloe and Beca who were looking at one another.

"I-… I can try." Beca sat up and shuffled closer to Chloe.

Chloe leaned in and they shared a kiss. As it deepened Beca gained more confidence and pushed Chloe back onto the bed. The redhead groaned as she felt fingers trace down her side, navel and brush past her pubic hair. Beca was a little unsure and pulled back from the kiss, looking into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe gulped and ran her fingers up Beca's jaw, "Touch me Beca."

Aubrey moved around to lie beside Chloe and propped herself up on her elbow to run her other hand across her girlfriends' chest.

Beca moved her fingers to massage around Chloe's opening, gasping when she felt how wet the woman was.

"Ughnn…" Chloe tipped her head back and arched towards Beca needing more.

Aubrey kissed along Chloe's neck and gave Beca a reassuring nod to keep going. Beca did and going down just a little further she experimented with her finger pushing one in slightly through her opening before retracting it.

"I need you inside Beca." Chloe huffed and moved her spare hand to cup Beca's face, "Now."

Beca wide-eyed at the desperate command swallowed the saliva gathered in her mouth before plunging one of her fingers into Chloe, soon followed by a second.

Chloe gave a long moan and her hand shot out towards Aubrey's core. Aubrey shifted her body around and bit her lip with Chloe's fingers circling her clit. Moans and laboured breathing filled the bedroom, the heat building around them as they continued their ministrations.

Aubrey reached up and cupped Beca's cheek to deliver a longing kiss but pulled away with a gasp when Chloe started to pump her fingers in and out of her.

"Ohh fffuck!" Aubrey lost her strength and fell back onto the bed.

Beca added another finger into Chloe and kept her pace steady, her eyes were now locked on Aubrey's opening just in front of her. Chloe watched her and gave a nod to the silent question.

Biting her lip Beca moved her body off of Chloe's to her side, her fingers remaining on their task. Beca licked her lips and shifted ever so closer. Chloe withdrew her hand from Aubrey and massaged Beca's breasts above her.

Aubrey groaned in displeasure at feeling Chloe's fingers stop and opened her eyes. They however became hooded from the sensation of Beca's tongue running along her slit, "Ohhh-nnn." Her body reacted instantly and moved further down the bed towards Beca.

Beca's tongue got used to the tart taste and now experimented with motions of letters as well as other patterns. Beca would try and listen to Aubrey's breathing and her body would jolt in response to something her tongue would do. Licking, sucking and twisting her tongue around she now felt Aubrey's hand clutch the back of her head.

"Oh my- ffFUCK!" Aubrey yelled, she was close and so was Chloe. All the sounds and the sight of what Beca was doing to Aubrey, not to mention the woman's hand still working on her, set Chloe at her own precipice.

"Shit Beca! Harder!" Beca heard Chloe moan out and she obliged, setting her hand at a faster pace.

"I-I uhgn I'm close!" Chloe yelled through her pleasure, "Me too." Aubrey adds. Both of them are arching up, their breathing quickening and Beca can feel them shaking.

 _This is how I was… they really must be close._ With that thought Beca works overtime and it shows, a few seconds pass and both women are screaming her name. A chorus of moans and groans of pleasure fill her ears and Beca helps them ride it out. Following Aubrey's example she continues but slows in her motions before she pulls away and looks down at them both.

Beca gulps and licks her lips of Aubrey's arousal before wiping her hand across her chin to be rid of the rest. She can't help but smile seeing both of the women's blissful faces, chests quickly rising up and down as they try to control their breathing.  _I think I did okay._

"Holy fuck Beca." Chloe is the first to answer and taking Beca's arm pulls her down to lie between herself and Aubrey.

"It was okay?" Beca asked.

Aubrey propped herself up and looked at Beca questionably, "Seriously?" Chloe gave a breathy laugh.

Beca was confused "What?"

"You've never done that before?" Aubrey asks again with narrowed eyes.

Beca shakes her head still waiting to hear how she did.

Aubrey's lips tug into a smile, "You surprise me Beca Mitchell. Your performance was…" she's trying to grasp the words.

"Wow." Chloe breathes out, her hand rests across Beca's stomach and traces lazy designs along her skin.

"Yeah, amazing." Aubrey concludes, she dips down and delivers a sweet kiss her arms now encircle around Beca's, pulling herself in close.

Beca remains silent wondering if they are speaking the truth; her mind rolls over what just happened in a quick recap.

Chloe is the one to take Beca's chin and turn her gaze towards her, "We're serious Beca. Your first time in bed…" she smirks, "With two women and you manage to make us both come, and come hard."

Beca blushes a little with her own smile coming into view.

" _Wow_." Chloe states again and assures before giving Beca a kiss.

Pulling away Beca involuntarily yawns, her eyes fluttering from her exhaustion now starting to set in. She still had some jet lag and was yet to get any sleep since arriving.  _Not that I'm complaining that's for sure._

"You tired?" Aubrey asks and delivers a kiss to Beca's lips.

"Mmm" Beca hums in acknowledgement the warm feeling of both women huddled in close to her. Already she felt accustomed to it never wanting to leave. An almost safe and blanketing feeling washes over her.

"Let's get some sleep." Chloe jumps up from the bed and turns off the light. They move around to situate themselves under the covers and with Beca still in the middle they rest their heads closely to one another.

 _Okay… maybe this trip will be amazing after all._ Beca softly laughs.

"What?" Chloe smiles against her skin.

"It's my first night here in Hawaii."

"Good start to the trip then?" Aubrey smirks.

"Definitely. A Hawaii experience I won't ever forget." She mumbles sleepily, and in her hazed state she uncharacteristically turns to give both Aubrey and Chloe a kiss on their foreheads before she closes her eyes.

She feels the soft pecks of lips on her neck and the other on her collarbone before slipping into a deep slumber.


	2. Day 2

It was hot and constricting but she couldn't bring herself to move just yet. She was still in a deep haze as she felt someone else shifting around, arms brushing against her stomach and thigh. Dreamily her own arm followed, draping over the figure in front of her.

_... wait._

Bare skin shifted once more in front of her, brushing her before settling, and this made Beca's tired mind sober considerably fast. _Someone's naked… I'm naked._

Cracking her eyes open cautiously she was met with long blonde hair and the woman's well toned back to her. _Oh my god…_ Memory came flooding back in, and so did the resulting soreness in Beca's limbs, and other sensitive areas from the overnight activities. Beca tried to move her right arm but it wasn't responding, it was still asleep due to the blonde's head still resting on it. Beca assessed the situation of her left arm which was draped over Aubrey's waist. _Easy does it…_ Beca bit her lip and carefully shifted Aubrey's head off her right arm and successfully she regained her limb.

Beca lay back on the bed whilst her left hand massaged her tingling right shoulder. Gazing around the dark room there was no sight of Chloe, only the small slit of sunlight peeking through from the drawn curtains to her right. Sitting up a little, she stretched her body which reacted with sounds of cracks and pops. Assessing herself she couldn't deny she felt sore but in a good way.. in truth it was like her first real workout. Beca's eyes soon saw that the light appeared to be brighter from under the door leading out of the bedroom.

Beca looked back over to Aubrey who again shifted to lie on her back now, her left arm haphazardly thrown up beside her on the pillow. With no sheets covering them due to the heat, Beca smiled at the sight of Aubrey, the woman's lips slightly parted, moving a little as she expelled breath, a couple of her white teeth visible.

Beca's mind replayed where those lips had been on her body, where her hands had touched, and the sounds the blonde had made from her own touch. The thought made Beca shudder as desire formed below. _God she's beautiful…_

Beca figured Aubrey must be dreaming when her eyebrows drew in, her expression appeared angry or annoyed. Beca smirked at the sight and moved from the bed with the intention of stretching her limbs. Sitting on the edge of the bed she stretched her arms up first, with a few clicks in response she stood.

"Ugh…" Beca groaned in response to her achy limbs. _God, what am I 85? I need to work out more. ..._ _I really need to pee._ Walking into the ensuite bathroom, Beca went and used the toilet. She hadn't realised until now but the bathroom had no wall in from on her. Instead there was a clear window panel where a wall should be in front of the large shower. Through the glass Beca could see that Aubrey still appeared to be sleeping.

Washing her hands she looked up into the mirror to see her brunette hair, wild and all over the place. Beca scoffed at the sight and ran her hands through her frizzy tangled hair. Her eyes went wide at seeing some of the bruises along her skin. _Hickeys?! Fuck.. well at least they aren't too bad._ They were only light and Beca ran some water over them before moving back out into the bedroom. Taking a seat on the end of the bed, Beca yawned, her mind still trying to catch up with everything.

 _I had sex last night. With not one, but two women, two! Holy shit how did this happen? … and that was sex? My god it was amazing. … Aubrey and Chloe, two beautiful women…_ Beca let out a content sigh but stopped and tensed at the feeling of arms wrapping around her from behind.

Aubrey felt how tense she was and worried that Beca may be regretting their night together, but quickly the brunette's body sagged into her embrace. Aubrey smiled brightly as Beca leaned her head back into her.

"Morning." Aubrey cooed, her head resting on Beca's shoulder, she placed a soft kiss in between where her neck met her collarbone, before drifting her lips and nose up to nuzzle in behind the brunette's ear. She could lightly taste the cool water Beca must have just applied, and the brunette's unique scent with the smell of sex accompanying it beautifully.

Beca hummed from the feeling of the woman's lips, already she felt her desire growing, "Good morning."

"Mm, what are you doing up-?" Aubrey's question drifted off as the door swung open to reveal a stark naked redhead.

Beca eyes locked onto her instantly, feeling her mouth go dry, her eyes raking up and down the woman's body.

Chloe simply grinned, and at seeing Beca's stare, her grin turned into a deep smirk, "Good morning ladies." She sauntered over carrying a glass of water, she held it out for Beca, "Here, babe."

Beca sat up a little from Aubrey's embrace, the woman's arms still sat loosely around her stomach.

"Thanks, Chloe." She accepted the drink and eagerly had half of it.

Chloe couldn't help but trace her fingers up and down Beca's arms, her mind recalling last night, "How are you feeling?"

Beca's skin felt the familiar fire like last night from her touch, "Good… sore."

Aubrey cracked a smirk at hearing this, she had assumed as much, "That's understandable. A swim in the ocean will help… or a shower?.."

Beca gulped, she could feel the women's eyes turn dark before even seeing them. Chloe bit her lip and taking the glass out of Beca's hand she placed it back on the counter top.

"You weren't here when I woke up." Beca suddenly spoke, registering that this was likely why she had woken, that Chloe had not been with them.

"I woke up about 5 minutes ago. I went out to get some water," Chloe still had her smirk in place and walked slowly back towards the bed, "and when I returned I find that the both of you are awake. Bree's right about the ocean or shower but… I just don't think I can make it that far." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's shoulder and gave Aubrey a glance.

Chloe's knee rested on the inside of Beca's thigh slightly pushing her legs apart and she felt Aubrey tug them both back a little. Beca followed the woman's lead, her mind re-entering the haze from Chloe's sultry words and actions.

Chloe didn't wait long, once Beca was laid back she dipped her head in low kissing along the apex of her thighs, her hand running through the brunette's short locks above her already wet opening.

Beca inhaled sharply, her mind racing as Aubrey began to suck at her earlobe. Beca's eyes rolled back and shut, she was more than ready and willing to accept their sexual prowess. _God I don't think I will ever get enough. Sex is amazing. Why do people even go outside!?_ Thinking for a split second about outside brought the next chain of random thoughts being; 1. _it looks like it must be a sunny day outside_ 2\. _maybe it's late- wait what time is it?_ 3\. _Sheila and Dad, SHIT!_

Aubrey felt Beca's whole body tense, and in response released her arms a little, her concerned eyes looked to Beca but from being seated behind her could not see the girls face, "Beca?"

Chloe had been halfway running her finger up Beca's already wet folds but stopped at hearing her girlfriends' voice tinged with what sounded like worry. Chloe pulled away, and lifted her head to see that she was correct when Beca's panicked filled eyes locked with Chloe's before manoeuvring around them and quickly jumping off the bed.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked again.

Beca didn't answer; her gaze went to the digital clock that read 8.30am that sent her heart rate that much higher. Looking frantically around for her clothes she spotted them in different areas around the floor, quickly she picked up her underwear and the rest of her clothes.

Chloe's worry shot straight through to her chest at seeing Beca scramble to leave.

Walking towards her calmly, Chloe placed her hand on Beca's forearm to stop her movement. She succeeded and moved her hands up placing them on either side of Beca's cheeks which stopped the girls' movement completely, "Beca, please talk to us."

Her caring eyes held Beca before she exhaled, "I really have to go," she reluctantly moved away from the woman's touch, throwing her clothes on. _I should explain more,_ "My Dad is going to flip out when he finds that I'm not in my room."

Chloe pouted and looked over at Aubrey who now stood from the bed and went to reach out for Beca but she quickly moved to the door.

"Woah." Aubrey voiced, both her and Chloe following her out into the lounge area.

Beca turned to them, "I- I really enjoyed last night, but I really need to get back to my room."

Aubrey gave a faint smile in understanding and ran her hand up the girls' forearm; Chloe did the same on her other arm.

"Can we see you later on?" Chloe was still pouting having her morning plan foiled, her eyes also holding worry.

"I hope so." Beca genuinely blurted. _I really do want to see them both again, soon._

"Good, well you can ring our room number if need be. Do you want us to walk you back?" Aubrey offered.

"No-no, uhm, better if I just go in case… yeah." Beca turned to leave but with her hand on the doorknob she froze. Biting her lip in deliberation she quickly turned around and pecked both of the women's cheeks then instantly left.

Jogging to the elevator she waited with 3 other people. _Come on…. Come on! Shit, shit… okay what is my story? I got lost… No! I went for an early walk?... a little doubtful but I could sell it… Wait! Why in the hell am I waiting for this lift when I am just a floor below?!_

The other 3 people watched on with quirked eyebrows as the dishevelled brunette took off in a an awkward bolt towards an exit door and disappeared. However the elevator doors that now opened took their attention and they stepped inside.

Beca jumped down two stairs at a time, nearly tripping over but made it. Opening the door she looked both ways of the long hallway. _Shit which way?!_

Walking to the left she read 302 then 303, her room number was 324. Again she jogged towards her door, but slowed when it came into view. Pulling her card out she slipped it in the door, and as the green light signalled, Beca stepped in. Her eyes were glued to the adjacent connecting door, when they should have been looking back at the doorway she just walked through.

"Beca, honey!" Sheila's voice was chipper as usual.

Beca stumbled back in shock, her hand coming to rest on her heart before trying to cover the huge burst of nerves by running the hand through her hair, "Oh hey…" _my hair feels really knotty. Sex hair still? Fucking hell!_

"Where have you been? Your father and I knocked earlier and came in to find that you weren't here. He'll will be relieved that you're still alive." She joked, "I told him you're a big girl and would be okay."

"Ha-ha, yeaah. Well I was at the disco thing pretty late, they had a live band and I met a few people. It was pretty late so Amy offered for some of us to stay in her beach shack thing, anyways it was a right holla." Beca talked nonchalantly with her reply. _Uhm-YES! Nice sell Mitchell… "_ Where is Dad anyway?" _Wait- right holla, what the fuc-_

Sheila smiled and waved her hand dismissively "That's alright! Just next time leave a note or text your father and I so we don't worry. Well, I'm so happy you've made some friends! And that you had a great time last night. Your friend Amy is an interesting one. We went up for a little while to the disco after dinner but couldn't see you anywhere."

Beca just shrugged, "Yeah we probably had made our way out, I was also helping Amy with.. hawaiian.. stuff."

Sheila nodded absently as she tried to find the room key in her purse, remembering the time "Oh your father is finishing up with breakfast, I forgot my glasses so came back."

"Cool, cool, cool.." _that's enough now._ Sheila's eyebrow ticking upwards at the strange sight of her step-daughter, "I'm just going to have a shower…" Beca shifted her body towards the bathroom.

"Oh sure of course. Well your father and I are going to go for a walk around afterwards, did you want to join?"

"I'm actually pretty tired now so I might have a nap."

"Okay then, well we'll catch up later then." Sheila warmly smiled and went to leave, _Oh thank god_ Beca sighed in relief.

But suddenly Sheila turned around, "Oh! We're going to do some water activities later! I booked us in so we don't miss out."

 _Nooooo no no…_ Beca's lips formed a tight lined smile, "Okay." _What? Okay? Say no!... No I have a feeling Dad will hunt me down if I don't show._

"Yeah!" Sheila grinned big, "So best you get a nap now! Your father and I will meet you down there! Leave the middle door unlocked though in case your still asleep and I'll come wake you!" Beca nodded, "and if you go out leave a note?"

"Yeahp!" Beca gripped the door a little tighter.

"Okay, well the activities are down at the beach front at 2… I'm really happy you came on this trip with us Beca. I hope you continue to have a really good time here." she genuinely enthused.

Chloe and Aubrey burst into Beca's mind, _Oh yes me too…_ she cleared her throat at the thoughts and smiled, "Yes, thanks Sheila. Uhm…" she gestured behind her to the shower, wanting to go.

Sheila grinned, "Yes, I'll let you go! Okay then see you later on Beca!" she left the room.

Beca finally shut the door and let out a long exhale, _She'll pass on to Dad that I'm fine so he shouldn't ask too many questions later… holy shit I got away with it!_

Beca smirked and went over to her suitcase picking out some fresh clothes before stepping into the shower. _You may have gotten away with it this morning, but you will be seeing Chloe and Aubrey again, alot…. Yeeaahh well I'll deal with it then. …. …. I wish I could've stayed with them this morning though… all of us sharing a shower…_

She felt her skin become flush. Having finished washing her hair, Beca reached out and turned off the hot, leaving the ice cold to rain down. Surveying some of the bruises along her skin, she realized it wasn't overly bad where she couldn't wear swimmers. But some of them will show.

 _Eh I'm clumsy enough. Dad probably won't think anything too bad of them. Nothing along the lines of 'Hey! Did you have a threesome last night with two women for your first time?!'_ Beca scoffed at her own thoughts, _Oh my god.._

Stepping out of the shower Beca wrapped the towel around her body and walked out into her room, changing into an old band tank top and shorts. Leaving the wet towel over a nearby chair she walked over to the drawn blinds and pulled them back a little to let in the days' sun.

Beca had been in a good mood, but the smile on her lips soon slipped. Her brain had been going over last night and would now likw to present the worries and concerns.

_What was last night though? … they planned to have their way with me, but why? So they seduced me then took my virginity- okay no..no Aubrey asked if I was sure and I was. I wanted to. I did again just this morning! But-but I don't even really know them, god who was I last night?… I still wanted to though… I said I trusted them?... jesus._

Beca shifted her feet backwards until she found the bed and sat down on the edge.

_But they're together… and it sounds like they have been for a while. Do they have an open relationship or something? Well they must I suppose… wait… so they've done this before then?_

Beca actually felt a swirl of sickness hit her stomach at the thought. Slumping her body backwards onto the bed she moved up to lay her head on the pillow, her eyes blinking up at the white ceiling.

_Shit of course they have. So I was just a toy?... wait okay stop-stop what the hell, why do I care? Two incredibly hot women want to have sex with me, and I sure as hell want to have sex with them again. Just have fun with them on the trip… explore and have fun!_

Something still didn't sit properly with Beca's train of thought but regardless she shoved that small concern to the further depths of her mind. Instead she replaced it something else.

_I'll have to try and sneak around though if we all want to see each other again. Well we'll be seeing each other all over this resort I'm sure…_

Beca let out a long exhale and tried to calm her mind. Reaching over to the bedside table she placed the earphones into her ears and pressed play on her iPhone. Closing her eyes she drifted off...

* * *

Slowly slipping back into consciousness, her eyes remained shut as the song continued to play through the one earphone that had remained in her ear.

 _On an island in the sun_  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain  


The guitar riffs brought Beca more into the prsent as she yawned and rubbed her eyes of sleep.

 _We'll run away together_  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore  


Beca reached around for her phone, finding it near her hip she pulled it up whilst sleepily singing the tune; _"_ Hip hip - Hip hip _– Oh shit"_

The time on her phone read 1.45pm. _The activity thing… I could just not go. Oops sorry Dad and Sheila, I slept in?…_

But knowing what her father would be like, Beca wasn't to keen on mounting his possible anger pile with her having not been here this morning then also not attending an activity with them this afternoon. _There's also the factor of Sheila possibly coming to wake me up…_

With great reluctance Beca hit pause on her phone and placed it back on the bedside table to stand and get dressed. Pulling her hair up and into a ponytail she picked out her aqua bikinis with black tribal print and threw them on with some short boardshorts before heading out the door.

Beca went off memory from yesterday, and soon enough she found herself down at the beachfront. Beca gazed around to see around 20 or so people who appeared to also be here for the activities, as they stood around watching as some of the resort staff were dragging out kayaks, surfboards, paddleboards, and jet skis, last of which took Beca's interest.

_Awesome, I've always wanted to go on one of those!_

Beca kept looking around as she spotted Sheila and her father. _Okay here we go with the father inquisition._

"Beca!" Sheila was delighted to see the brunette walking towards them.

Beca gave a small forced smile, "Hey." She saw that her father's face was a little stern.

"I was just about to come and check on you." Sheila stated.

Warren got straight to the matter "Sheila told me of where you got to last night. I'm fine that you went out and made some friends, but please do let us know where you are next time. I was worried."

"Look, I'm old enough Dad, I can look after myself." Beca had enough and in that moment she shocked herself with voicing it.

Warren tensed up considerably, "Beca I just want to know where you are. This was our first night here. You don't really know anyone here yet."

He made a good point. Too good of a point.

_Well.. not yet._

"Okay." Beca relented, her features genuine as she nodded at her father. Warren accepted that and returned the nod.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, thanks, I needed that."

"Good, well I'm glad you could come out and join us for the activities," Warren smiled, "You're just in time too. They have been bringing out all of this equipment for the past 15 minutes. I didn't realise how much there would be."

Beca turned back to have a look at the array of possible activities, her reply caught in her throat at seeing none other than Chloe and Aubrey over near the activity hut. Chloe had locked eyes with her first and with a quick glance and look to her girlfriend, Aubrey too turned to look at Beca.

Beca's lips upturned into a smile without a second thought.

Chloe's bright smile increased and she waved.

"Who's that?" Warren asked curiously, "Is she waving to you?"

"Uh- maybe?." _Take a breath, everything is fine._ Beca turned to her father, "I met them yesterday, they were part of the group that hung out after the band last night."

_Yeahp, that was good._

"Oh, they seem nice." Sheila commented as she smiled and looked over to the pair before back at Beca.

"Yeah they are." Beca gave a content smile. Beca continued to gaze around aimlessly not wanting to be caught staring at the pair.

"They seem older," Warren commented, "Could be a good influence, hm?" he joked, trying to jib his daughter to release any tension from before. However he didn't realise that it did the complete opposite and had Beca grasping at straws for a functioning sentence to answer him with.

"Funny, Dad." ... _And breathe out slowly. Well done, well executed; you are calm, you are grace..._ Beca suddenly turned her gaze to the beach looking over all the equipment as if it were interesting.

Warren didn't expect his daughter to wave back but watched as the red head's smile slipped from her face. Instead she appeared to be sad. _Must be a bubbly one like Sheila… obviously doesn't know Beca enough yet to know that she isn't really the waving type._

His attention was taken by a nudge from Sheila who gestured to the staff who appeared to be readying themselves to begin the activities for the afternoon.

Warren delivered a peck to Sheila's cheek and waited for the staff to talk.

Beca's eyes were also on the staff as she spotted Amy standing next to a brunette man that held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Aloha!" he gave a cocky smile as most echoed the word back with enthusiasm.

"Welcome to Grand Wailea's beach activities for this afternoon. As you can see we have many activities here to choose from, so I'm sure you will all enjoy yourselves this afternoon. Now, some of these activities require that you sign up beforehand, and all of the activities require you to sign one of these," He held up a board with a sheet of paper on it, "This just let's us know where and whom our equipment is with. Also for-" the brunette man was cut off as Amy looked to be trying to take the microphone off him, "Sorry every-.. one second…"

Everyone chuckled at the blonde's usual antics.

"I'll pass it over to Fat Amy now." He reluctantly and quickly voiced before it was taken away from the excited blonde.

"Who is ready for some activities?!" Amy hailed.

Everyone cheered.

"Oh yeah! Now those with littlies' need to sign them in, and most activities will require them to have adult supervision. To clarify that would be the thirteens and under, okay! So that excludes you though Little Bit!" Amy pointed towards the red-faced brunette up the back and heartedly chuckled, as did everyone else, "Ahh we have a good time her and I. Fun times… fun times, right Little Bit?"

_Oh my flipperflacking god Amy!_

Beca forced a tight lipped smile and sported a thumbs up. _Not the first gesture I wanted to show instead._

Amy gave a big toothy smile, "She's a friend so everyone be good to that girl or you have me to answer to!" she clapped her hands together loudly, "Okay so with that said come on up to one of the staff here and sign in if you would like to use the equipment. We will also have a beach volleyball game going in 20 minutes time. So let's go people!" Amy hustled, "Expand your horizons and have some fun! Wooo!"

Warren was still laughing at his daughters' embarrassment. Sheila was trying to stifle her own.

Beca didn't need to turn around to know their cackles were at her expense, _What's the laws on murder here in Hawaii?_ "I'm going to kill Fat Amy…" she mumbled under her breath. _Queue kill bill theme song much.._

"Come on Beca," Warren walked forward with Sheila to go sign up. Beca followed beside her father, "What do you want to do-… Beca?"

Before Beca could reply she felt her father's hand come up along her neck, "What happened? You have a bruise here Beca."

_Hickey?!…._

Beca turned and quickly moved his hand away, "Oh, well," _THINK!,_ "I was kinda coerced out onto the dance floor last night, and like the klutz I am I was hit in the neck." _… oh my god, that was fucking bad!, "_ I'm not even sure by what.. rather embarrassing, but I won't be dancing ever again."

"You were?-" Her father's concerned yet sceptical voice made Beca wish Amy would suddenly run over, pick her up, and catapult her into the ocean.

"Yeah I'm fine though." Beca quickly summarized nonchalantly, turning back to the activities she continued the walk, "I really want to try out the Jet Ski's!" Beca replied whilst her eyes watched as Chloe and Aubrey was talking to one of the staff about their activity choice. _I wonder if they are going on the jet skis?… I wonder if they still want to hang out?.. well Chloe did wave at me… Jesus I'm still hopeless with these things._

Beca's attention switched to the water where people were already pushing half of the jet skis further into the water.

_Damn it, really?_

"Sheila hummed in seeing Beca's disappointment, looking around on the beach she spotted more "Look, there are still a couple left."

"Yeah." Beca sighed. However Beca's disappointment didn't just rest with the jet skis, but her desire to go and spend time with Chloe and Aubrey. _They're on their holiday though don't forget. They came here to spend time together…. Maybe later then…_

Finally reaching the male brunette staff member who had been talking before Amy, Beca read his name tag, confused by it.

"Bumper?" she voiced blankly.

"Yeah that's me," He smugly told her, "It's my Hawaiian name. Yours is Little Bit, right?"

"Uh-yeah?" Beca unimpressively agreed.

Bumper chuckled and turned to Warren and Sheila, "Tito here will take of you." He gestured to the other staff member.

"Oh okay then, you all right Beca?" Sheila asked and Warren too waited.

"Yeah you go ahead."

"Okay well we're going to give one of those kayaks a go." Warren replied.

"Awesome dude! Again, Tito will sort you out." Bumper encouraged.

Beca gave Bumper a look over in mild curiosity, and not the good kind as his tone struck her as wanting her father and Sheila to disappear. Her attention returned to watch Sheila and Warren smile at her, "Join us if you want to otherwise we'll see you later on." Warren voiced before himself and Sheila headed over to the other staff member.

Bumper's smirk increased as his eyes turned to her, "So what activity were you looking at doing?"

 _Weird. Maybe all the staff is a little nuts here…_ "Uhm the jet skis."

"Sure," Bumper went down the list and his smile faltered, "Ah damn… all of the jet skis are being currently used."

Beca exhaled in disappointment.

"Hey," Bumper's smirk was back, "There is one jet ski that isn't being used… but that's for the lifeguard."

"O-kay?" _So?_

"Yeah well it turns out it's my shift after this to take out the jet ski and make sure everyone is doing okay. You could ride with me?" He offered.

_That sounds inappropriate, aren't you the fucking staff here?!_

"Uh-"

"I'll let you have a go if you want. Just until someone returns a jet ski?" he again offered. His smile made her nauseous.

_No. Quick what's another activity I can do?!_

"Uh well-"

"Beca!... Hey Beca!"

Beca looked over to find the guy from last night that was at the disco running up from the water towards her.

"Jesse," Beca looked back to Bumper whose expression seemed hardened, then back at Jesse who was smiling, "Uh hi."

"Hey there! I was wondering if you would like to join me? I've got a jet ski so we can share. Come on!" he smiled big and walked towards the water before tuning to her and gesturing that she follow.

Beca quickly gazed at Bumper and gave a forced smile, "I'm gonna-," she pointed to Jesse, "Yeah, thanks."

She walked with Jesse down the beach towards the water, "You looked incredibly uncomfortable, thought I would save you." He gave a goofy smirk.

Beca scoffed and nodded, "Thanks."

"You're most welcome m'lady. Though you should thank your knight with a little more sincerity." he joked.

Beca quirked an eyebrow "My what?"

"Knight." Jesse replied whilst steering their direction towards the life jackets.

Beca gave a slow nod, "Riiight. Well you can retire now knight."

"Nonsense I will be your protector. I cannot retire."

"An arrow to the knee will quickly solve that then." Beca nonchalantly replied as she slipped on a life jacket and they went over to the jet ski.

Jesse's gave an incredulous laugh in surprise, "Skyrim… Good one. You've played that game?"

Beca shrugged, "A little." she had watched her friend back home, Benji, play it one afternoon when a break was more then called for with study threatening to drive them into madness.

Jesse's stare lingered for a moment before noticing that they were at the jet ski, "You want to go first?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah!" she went over to it.

Jesse began to push the jet ski into the ocean, Beca following him and helping.

"Have you been on one of these before?" Jesse asked.

"Y-yeah, yes." Beca lied. She wanted to go first and knew if she said no that he would probably say he would go first.

"You're lying."

Beca was taken aback by this and looked to see that he was still smirking.

"That's okay though. You can go first. I'll just have to hold on for dear life." Jesse pulled the jet ski to a stop, "Up you go."

With only some difficulty Beca jumped onto the jet ski and got comfortable. Jesse pushed the jet ski a little further then jumped on the back, his arms encircling around Beca's body.

 _Well shit._ Beca became tense but if he noticed he didn't say anything. Chloe's words went through her mind, _that boy was totally trying to get into your panties.  
_ Beca near scoffed, _What, and they weren't?_ Luckily Beca was facing forward so Jesse couldn't see her blush right now.

Interrupting her thoughts he spoke "Okay place the strap around your wrist, it connects to the key and if we fall off, the jet ski will stop."

Beca followed his instructions and secured the Velcro around her wrist.

"Good. Now turn the key… and place both hands on the handle bars before pressing that button… yeah!" the engine roared, "Okay now turn the-" Jesse stopped talking as they jet ski bucked forward, "Bec-!"

"Sorry I got it now… I think.." Beca figured out the levers and the jet ski went forward at a slow pace.

"Yeah that's good! Okay keep it slow until we go out a little further." Jesse informed her. His eyes scanned around to make sure they weren't close to anyone. Both a blonde and a redhead who were paddle boarding at a distance locked eyes with him. Jesse's eyebrows drew in, although a fair distance away he could see their expressions appeared to be, well, pissed off? He had seen them briefly last night and thought it strange that they were looking at him with much the same type of expression they are currently giving him. _What the hell did I do?_

Jesse pulled his attention back to the task at hand and smiled, they were at a decent distance from everyone now, "Okay Beca. When you are ready!"

Beca exhaled and experimented with pulling the lever a few times before she felt comfortable. Soon enough they were gliding across the water at quick speeds. The waves were slapping against the front of the jet ski, a small thump sound could be heard and felt as they would land from going over a small wave. The wind was making Beca's eyes water uncontrollably and she was thankful that she had tied her hair back. Slowing the jet ski down Jesse tapped her shoulder, "Pretty fun right?"

"Yeah!" Beca breathed, still having the adrenaline pumping through her.

"How about you take us back and we'll switch?

Beca nodded and turned the jet ski in towards the beach. Once closer Beca saw that a game of volleyball was being set up. _That could be okay._

Jesse soon jumped off the jet ski and pulled it in to the beach front a little to where he could stand, "Oh look, volleyball." His smile gleamed big, "Hm, you wanna do that or go back out on the ski?"

"Actually I was kind of wanting to go and play volleyball." _Yeaaahhhh right, but please buy it._

Jesse expression dulled and became pensive in thought before his smile returned, "Oh okay, yeah sure."

Holding out his hand for her, Beca accepted and jumped off the jet ski and into the water that sat below her waist.

"Thanks that was fun." Beca gave a smile and then headed in towards the volleyball game, _Well shit I don't even know how to play. Just slip away once I get closer._

Jesse returned his attention to the jet ski, of which Beca thought he would be pushing back out for him to use it.

Beca watched as friends and family gathered around the beach volleyball net and court, which was lined with rope.

 _Well I won't be needing this._ Unclicking her life vest Beca made her way over to the area in which they could be collected or her eyes around the area for a redhead and blonde she didn't have search far as they were walking up towards her.

Beca's heartbeat increased but turned her gaze to the ground, throwing her life vest on the pile. _Are they angry with me? Too late to pick the vest back up?_

She bit her lip and turned to find Aubrey and Chloe throwing their life vests onto the pile with a little more force than necessary.

"Did you have a good time out there?" Aubrey's voice was strict. Chloe shot her a glare, subtly brushing the blonde's wrist with her fingers to calm her down.

 _Yes they're mad. Fuck. Well I didn't mean to-… I don't like him! God how did I ever get into this situation._ Beca looked to Chloe who was standing beside the blonde, her eyes hardened but moreso, maybe hurt?

"I-.. I just wanted to go on the jet ski." Beca sheepishly replied.

Aubrey folded her arms, clearly not content by that answer "Then what's with the cold shoulder earlier?"

_Huh?_

Aubrey levelled her gaze at the confused brunette, "Chloe waved to you earlier. A friendly gesture that you couldn't return?"

Beca looked to Chloe then back at Aubrey, "You-?... You're pissed at me because I didn't wave back?" she asked incredulously.

"Could you not see Chloe was upset?" Aubrey's tone toughening.

"Look," Chloe jumped in, tired of being spoken about like she wasn't there, "Are?-… are you ashamed of what we did?"

"No!" Beca's tone was loud in her reply. Beca softened in seeing Chloe flinch at her tone. The brunette's eyes glanced around them making sure they weren't overheard, "No I'm not. I was with my Dad earlier, okay? I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Do your parents not know?" Chloe asked.

Beca could have sworn that her eyebrows nearly receded up into her hair, "You're kidding right? Of course not."

"Hey," Aubrey stepped in, "Chloe was just asking. Her parents are a lot more open."

"Okay that's great but I don't think my Dad would be all that enthused." Beca huffed and in seeing both the women in front of her rather hurt, her own heart sunk, "Why are we arguing?"

Chloe ached to step forward and hug her, instead she placed her hand on Beca's arm "Because we are still getting to know each other, and-…"

"What?" Beca asked softly, the feel of Chloe's hand calming her.

"We weren't all that.." she tried to place the right word without causing conflict, settling for, "enthused about seeing you with that boy." Aubrey commented.

_Well no kidding.._

"I told you he's just-," _A friend? Is he though? I barely know him either,_ "He's just an acquaintance?"

"An acquaintance?" Aubrey's tone questioning.

"Yes?"

"And what are we?" Chloe carefully asked.

"Wha-? Well-" _How do I answer that?! We've known eachother for a day,_ Beca looked between the two of them, "You're more." she nearly reeled back in shock at her own words, that clicked so true it was nearly frightening, _Am I more?_ the sight in front of her alleviated her concerns.

Chloe's face lightened at this and so did Aubrey's, "You're special to us Beca." Their lips all showed small genuine smiles threatening to burst, whilst Beca's eyes glanced down to them, _God I want to kiss them._

The blonde's hand was making its way over to Beca's arm but stopped. Aubrey's eyes became hardened once more at seeing the brunette boy running up to them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Aubrey hissed. Chloe's lips formed a tight line whilst her hand returned to her side. Beca missed the contact instantly.

"Beca!" He gave his normal goofy grin as he stood beside her.

_Bloody hell Jesse you have piss poor timing._

"Uh, hey, I thought you were going back out on the jet ski?" Beca's voice was a little shaky, the tension radiating from the women in front of her was frightening.

"Yeah well I thought I'd join you for the volleyball game."

Beca's forced a small smile, despite the silence around them all _Well this is just extremely fucking awkward. Why can't he just… go and build a sandcastle or something?!_

Jesse looked to the two women in front of him and gave a genuine smile despite the feeling that they didn't want him there, "Uh hi, my name is Jesse."

"Great." Chloe replied.

Beca was taken aback by the curt reply from the usually bubbly redhead.

Aubrey opened her mouth with no doubt a similar reply but Bumper's voice came over the speaker, "Okay everyone! Come on over and we are going to get this volleyball game started!" he lowered the mic and waved over to the brunette, "Come on Little Bit!"

Beca's expression was stuck between a forced smile and grimace.

Aubrey's eyes were blazing and Chloe's hand grasped her girlfriends.

"Well let's go!" Jesse enthused, "Will you two be playing?" he asked.

"Yes." Was Aubrey's firm response.

Beca kicked at the sand, wishing it was quick sand. Biting her bottom lip she decided to head towards the set up where teams were being chosen. Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe followed her closely.

"Have any of you played before?" he asked them all.

"Kind of." Beca lied. She had never played a game. _Jeez it's hot, like ten times hotter then it was before. Aubrey and Chloe look like they about to pick up Jesse and go throw him in the ocean…  
_

"A little." Aubrey coolly informed as they all now stood waiting to be placed on a team.

Beca gave an apologetic look to Chloe and Aubrey. She wasn't sure whether their expressions in return were in understanding, both of their hardened gazes went to Jesse beside her.

_Well if looks could kill…_

"Little Bit?" Bumper asked again.

"Hm? Sorry what?" Beca hadn't heard him. _Wait now I'm responding to this stupid name?_

"You and that guy beside you-"

"My name's Jesse." The brunette boy interrupted.

"That's cool dude. You and Little Bit will be on this side," he pointed to the left, "and that just leaves blondie and red, you can be on the right side here." He gestured to the other side.

Beca awkwardly walked over to where their team was already waiting in their positions. Jesse stood beside her, "We're going to own this game. If you need help just let me know."

"Yeah, thanks." She drawled and watched Aubrey and Chloe take their positions on the other side. Both of them were leaning in close, whispering something to each other.

Aubrey clenched her fist and cracked her knuckles, "Chloe."

The redhead stepped in close, "Yeah?"

"We are going to take that dinga-ling down."

"Agreed." Chloe smirked and took her position.

Beca shifted around her spot, watching as Bumper retrieved the ball, "Okay who will start first?..."

_Please not me. Please not me. I'm not here, do not pick me!_

"Little Bit!,"

_What in the absolute fuck!?_

"How about you start this game," Bumper stood beside her holding out the ball. Everyone else in the team gave an encouraging smile.

"Oh uh- no someone else can. I'm not really that good-"

"I'll show you," Bumper insisted and displayed how she should hold the ball out in front of her, clench her fist then swing it up to hit the ball up and over, "We'll do a couple of practice ones."

Beca exhaled through her nose in embarrassment and annoyance as the ball hit the net for the third time. Jesse had stepped in to help her but again she failed on the fourth try. Bumper came in closer and held her arms steady, "That's it keep it out and levelled to your chest, then bring it down whilst your fist comes up, your fist needs to be palm up,"

Beca followed the actions, though wished he would take his hands the fuck off of her. Luckily the ball made it over the net.

"Okay we can start now!" Aubrey declared.

Bumper gave a toothy grin to Beca, "Yeah that's it! Alright let's start this game!" he placed the whistle in his mouth and gave Beca a small wink whilst the other team passed the ball back. Beca grimaced and nearly missed the ball being passed to her until Jesse called her name.

Beca grabbed the ball and took a moment to line herself up, clenching her fist that faced upward, holding the ball steady in her other hand she then gave a underhand serve. The ball going over and into the other teams territory.

Beca exhaled in silent thanks and watched as the ball went back and forth. The game had gone on for a while now and her eyes had been glued on the redhead and blonde who were already starting to dominate this game.

_Don't stare, don't stare, I'm staring, fuuuck. Legs for days…_

Chloe often gave her a wink when she caught staring but became focused once more to hit the ball back over. Aubrey gave her a smile as Chloe passed on the information that Beca was watching them. Beca felt her cheeks flush as both of them looked to her heatedly, and instead she tried to focus on the game, which was hopeless.

Numerous times had passed where the ball had been heading straight towards her and she failed to give a powerful enough hit to send it back. Jesse had instead stepped in and usually took the hit for her. She was thankful but at the same time annoyed that she was barely contributing.

The whistle blew "Okay you guys this has been a great match!" Bumper announced, "The right team are pretty much killing the left side here, and seeing as there are other people waiting to play, we'll do sudden death!"

The teams looked around to one another nodding.

"Okay now pick 4 members in your team to stay on the court and battle it out."

Team mates had picked out Jesse who agreed and looked around to pick other people, "I think you should sit this one out Becs, yeah?"

"It's Beca, and whatever." She stated as she walked off the court and stood on the side with the others.

_Chloe and Aubrey will probably kick their asses anyway._

The redhead and blonde were chosen to stay along with two others.

Aubrey was handed the ball and changed her stance accordingly to serve it. With a subtle nod to Chloe who smiled back, Aubrey hit the ball and it easily went over the net.

The ball went into a far corner forcing Jesse to run back and to dive low in order to save it. Another team member hit the ball and passed it to another before it went back over to the other team. Aubrey allowed the other man to take it and hit it back over.

Jesse was there again, sending it back over the net.

Beca's eyes went back and forth, as did everyone else's, including others that were waiting for the match to end so that they could play. It was a heated game no doubt, but Beca was the only one that knew the hidden reason behind their powerful hits.

Jesse jumped high and slapped the ball hard.

"Chloe!" Aubrey yelled and pointed to the corner.

Chloe was already on her way and piked the ball back up towards Aubrey who set the ball high for the redhead.

Chloe jogged back to line herself up and jumped to intercept the ball coming down. Executed with a hard slap the ball was sent right over towards Jesse, coming down low and hitting the boy right in the nomads.

"Oh ouch!" Bumper commented with a grimace, as Jesse knelt down into the sand and fell to his side "Tough luck there. We have our winners!"

Beca cupped her hand up to her mouth trying to stifle her laugh. _Wow._ Looking over to Chloe and Aubrey they gave each other a huge high-five and a hug.

_Yeahp they definitely meant to do that._

Beca's smile became strict at seeing the pair share a victory kiss. _I wish I could kiss them… don't do this to yourself Beca, you can later behind closed doors. Well maybe, if they want to see me again that is._

Beca exhaled and taking one last look at Jesse who was being attended to by others, she slipped away back into the pool area.

_God those two have me worked up again… watching them play volleyball, incredibly hot. The pool… a swim will cool me down._

Beca sat at the pools edge. Taking the hair tie out of her hair and slipping it to sit around her wrist, before she eased herself in. Submerging herself under the cool water.

_Wait maybe I shouldn't have left the beach… what if they think I'm giving them the cold shoulder again? … Well aren't I? Ughhh don't people go on holidays to not stress?!_

Beca opened her eyes once out of the water and ran her hand through her hair to slick it back.

"Hey," Chloe's voice from behind made Beca quickly turn to face the redhead and blonde.

"Is it okay if we join you?" Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded "Yeah. I just felt like a swim. Congratulations on winning the game. I have a feeling you were being modest when you said you hadn't played much of volleyball before."

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah I played competitively in college. Bree's been rather quick at picking up the sport having played it a few times before."

"It's easy." Aubrey commented.

Beca scoffed, "Speak for yourself. Pretty sure a broom would have been more useful than I was."

"Not true," Chloe swam forward and gestured they go over to a nearby step to sit down. Well, Beca and Aubrey sat down whilst Chloe buoyed in front of them, "It was your first game. You'll get better."

"And besides, that boy was treating you like a broom. He should have taken his dick out of the game and involved you more in the plays. It was only a game."

 _His dick?_ Beca scoffed, "And what about the both of you and your dicks?"

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow whilst Chloe chuckled with her answer, "Hmm.. well I have a pretty big dick when it comes to competitive sports," her eyes lingered and raked over Beca's bikini scad body.

Beca felt Aubrey's hand under the water skim along her thigh and suddenly the cool pool water was doing nothing to help the heating desire that was building in the brunette.

Chloe's hands also made their way up Beca's thighs before resting on her knees.

Beca gulped and her gaze went around them, seeing that the other scarce patrons were interested in their own tasks or were at the bar, most being down at the beach. Beca inhaled sharply as a hand went up to her waist playing with the top of her boardshorts.

Beca turned and her eyes locked with Aubrey's, and they were dark with desire.

_Breathing… breathing, am I breathing? God there is no air and yet we are outside._

Chloe's eyes were the same as she pushed Beca's knees apart, sending a sly wink and a subtle lick of her lips to Beca before closing them again.

 _Wh-wha-…_ Beca cleared her throat, feeling constricted and near brain dead from the overwhelming sensation and touches from the women.

"We-we should stop." Beca finally voiced though it was strained.

Chloe's lips tugged into a smirk, "Hmm I don't know…" again her eyes went down to Beca's lips then trailed to her chest before locking eyes with the brunette, "It wasn't fair when you left this morning." Her words were husky.

"It's true Beca," Aubrey was closer now, her soft words close to Beca's ear, "Chloe has somewhat of an insatiable appetite, and I can't help but feel the same today."

"O-kay," Beca's voice cracked. _Yeahp these women are going to kill me. Jesus Christ I need to get away from here before I attack them here in the pool in front of everyone._

"I-…" Beca began.

"Mm?" Chloe hummed, again her hands were skimming up her thighs.

Beca's hand came down and stopped Chloe's before she exploded and quickly stood up, "I- I need to just-… because it's-… yeahp!" her brain was severely lacking in stringing a sentence together. Without another word Beca stepped out of the pool and made her way towards her room.

Chloe turned to Aubrey and smacked her arm playfully as they too stood up, "You're awful Bree."

Aubrey smirked, "I didn't mean to push her over like that. I forgot she's not all that experienced."

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure you have us all worked up now." Chloe held her girlfriends hand as they quickly went after the brunette.

* * *

Beca had made it inside the hotel and up the stairs. She really had no idea where she was going, only that she needed some air to return into her lungs. Opening a door she walked inside and let out a long exhale. The room was fairly dark with no one inside.

_It's the music room from last night…_

It didn't matter. Beca went over to the small bar set up and sat down on one of the stools.

"Okay I'm fine… again I kind of ran away but who could blame me? Do those women thrive on making me squirm?" _Yes I most definitely think so, I should go find them… to relieve this tension._

Beca scoffed at her thoughts, of walking up to the women right now, and saying what? Oh, "So both of you have made me insanely horny, and I need you right fucking now. Yeah that should work-" she stopped and her heartbeat raced at hearing a door close behind her. Turning to the sound her heartbeat only increased.

Aubrey and Chloe stood with small smirks in place but their demeanour was… intense. Their eyes pure with lust as they walked towards her.

"You need us right fucking now… Was it?" Chloe wondered aloud.

Beca swallowed, her head nodding.

Aubrey narrowed in towards Beca, her hand skimming along the bar top.

Beca could only watch as Chloe walked, no, stalked her way towards her. It made her squirm, and suddenly she felt the air closing in on her again and went to stand.

"Sit down." Chloe ordered, her strides quicker now.

"What?" Beca had been so focused on Chloe she hadn't seen Aubrey had seated herself right next to her till now. The woman's hand skimming up and around Beca's arm.

Beca looked at Aubrey who was playfully smirking before those green eyes shifted to someone else. Beca could feel that Chloe was close but she didn't realise how close until Chloe ordered her attention. The redhead stood directly in front of Beca, and once she had the brunette's attention she dipped her head in low, teasingly brushing her mouth across Beca's. Beca's sharp intake of breath made Chloe want to kiss her even more, instead she held back and moved her lips to the side, placing a kiss by her neck and cheek, before resting by the woman's ear.

"I said, sit down." Chloe seductively whispered.

 _Sitting the fuck down._ Which worked out fine seeing as Beca's legs weren't that stable anymore. Chloe's hands pushed Beca's thighs apart, fitting herself in between her.

Chloe's light grin made Beca's skin tingle, not to mention Aubrey, whose light caresses along her skin were incredibly teasing.

"Is that what you said Beca?" Chloe's tone was still soft and mischievous, her nose nudging Beca's neck and her light hot breaths hitting her skin. The brunette succumbed, wanting more, and shifting her head to the right in allowing her more access.

Beca hissed and moaned in surprise at feeling Chloe's teeth bury down on her collarbone.

"Answer me Beca."

"Wha-?"

Chloe leaned back to stare into Beca's eyes, her own breathing hitching at how dark the brunette's eyes were.

Aubrey stood, unable to control herself, wanting to touch them.

Chloe's eyes snapped to her girlfriend, "No. I'm in charge."

Aubrey stopped, allowing her girlfriend to take control even though it gnawed at her libido.

Beca's eyes searched for Aubrey's, wanting and needing them she hoped Aubrey would help.

Aubrey only smirked, "Soon, baby." She voiced, wanting Beca just as badly who groaned at the endearing term, "Your teasing is killing us both right now Chlo."

Chloe gritted her teeth, turning she grabbed Aubrey by the back of her neck and smashed their lips together.

Beca swallowed, _I want to touch them…_ her hands skimmed slowly up Chloe's legs. The woman's soft skin was addictive; she searched for more, feeling the heat between her legs.

Chloe gasped and pushed Aubrey away, "Go behind the bar."

Aubrey was breathing hard, but nodded.

Chloe turned her attention to Beca, and moving her hand down, stopping the brunette's actions, she leaned forward. Bending over, Chloe received a large thrill as Beca tried to claim her lips, only she moved back.

"Chloe…" Beca breathed in wanting.

Chloe shivered at hearing her name from Beca's lips, "Tell me Beca…"

Beca shook her head, "Tell you what?" _Jesus I'll tell you whatever you want._

Chloe rubbed her hand over Beca's that still rested between her thighs, "What you had said before…" her tongue darted out and licked Beca's lips, "What you need.."

Beca let out a shaky breath, "I need…" she gave a quick grab to Chloe's skin that was still beneath her hand, feeling her tremble a little which gave her confidence.

Chloe saw this and felt the rush between them, "Don't even try it,"

Beca noted the challenge behind Chloe's words, regardless she used her other hand to wrap around Chloe's waist, drawing her flush against her. Beca's other hand that was below quickly skimmed up to feel Chloe's core over her damp bikini. It was damp from the pool but Beca smirked at the heat radiating underneath her hand, guessing that Chloe was most likely wet with arousal.

Chloe lightly moaned but quickly she placed her hands over Beca's and pulled them away from her body, and using her own body she pushed Beca further back until the chair hit the bar. The next thing to hit the bar was Beca's arms as Chloe placed them back to lay firmly on the bar top. Beca's arms were then held down as Aubrey took hold.

Beca hung her head back to see the blonde smirking, who leant down and placed a light kiss on both forearms.

 _Good god…_ She couldn't hold back the moan, Beca closing her eyes for a moment before looking back to find Chloe near straddling her.

"I'm waiting Beca.." Chloe's hands skimmed lightly up her stomach, resting around the curve of her breasts. She continued to do this, which drove Beca near mad.

"Fuck..."

"I can wait, Beca,"

Beca didn't think Chloe could, but could she hold out herself before then? _No.. jesus I just don't think- I-… can I?_

Beca trying so hard not to give in. Pleasantly surprised by this, it turned Chloe on that much more. It would be fruitless though.

Chloe leaned in close to Beca's lips, her eyes locking into hers, so dark with lust. Beca squirmed at the intense stare, only for her hips to move, needing more contact.

Chloe's hand slammed down on the brim of Beca's shorts, pushing her down onto the chair, ceasing her hips movements. Her fingertips teased the lining of her shorts, the skin that rested behind them. She noted Beca's heavy breathing with her stomach rising and falling.

"Mmm, Beca.." Aubrey breathed in desire. The sight in front of her was turning her on to no end. In fact she leaned over the bar and close to Beca's ear, "Tell us Beca."

Beca squeezed her eyes shut, trying to steady her breathing she opened them and stared into Chloe's lust filled eyes, "I need you right fucking now." She then looked to Aubrey, before back at Chloe.

Chloe's winning and predatory smirk, sent a shiver right down Beca's spine for what was about to happen. _Holy fuck._

Chloe didn't waste anymore time, "Lift your hips." And Beca did. Watching as Chloe pulled her shorts and bikini bottoms down her legs. Lips caressed her skin as Chloe made her way back up.

"Uhh.." Beca's eyes rolled back, she wanted to plead, and it wouldn't be long before she would do exactly that if she couldn't reach release soon.

"Beca," Aubrey whispered, the brunette looked back and the blonde swooped in with a kiss. It was messy from their position but still fiery. Beca's hands clasped at anything, finding Aubrey's bikini bottoms.

"Uhn-" Aubrey's head dropped to rest on Beca's shoulder, letting the woman's fingers slip under her bikini.

Beca whined in irritation, as Chloe's lips were so close to where she needed them, only for her to continue up her body.

Chloe smirked, "I know baby," she waited for Beca to open her eyes and when she did, she leaned in for a light kiss. Chloe didn't let the kiss linger, pulling at Beca's bottom lip between her teeth and holding it as she pulled back a little.

 _Oh my fucking lord, jesus, god!_ The hit of arousal from it all near sent Beca over the edge, "Please," she breathed out.

Chloe let her lip go, "I can't wait to taste you Beca."

_Breathe in… breathe out…_

A task so simple became more, and more difficult.

"Aubrey, give me her hand." Chloe stated.

The blonde did just that. Beca watching with intensity as Chloe took her hand and placed two of her fingers into her mouth. Chloe lathered them with her tongue, moving up and down before doing the same with her thumb.

Once Chloe decided they were lubricated enough, she pulled it away and pecked Beca's palm.

Beca's eyes were hooded, and instead she felt Aubrey's hand take hold of her wrist again and place it back around the side of her bikini. Beca barely registered the knot and what to do with it through the thick haze.

"I need your touch Beca." Aubrey told her, and using Beca's fingers she helped undo the knot.

Meanwhile Chloe was kneeling in front of Beca's exposed and throbbing clit.

Beca licked her lips and swallowed, trying to regain her thoughts; she felt Aubrey's bikini slip away. Bringing her hand up she began rubbing at the woman's clit.

Aubrey's moans filled the room, and Beca was next. Chloe gently pulled her lips apart whilst placing a kiss on either side, and looking at her inner lips, Chloe's tongue licked at Beca's heavy arousal.

"Mm Beca, your pussy is so wet for me."

"Ughnn-" Beca's hips lifted off the chair, needing more.

"So beautiful," Chloe whispered before licking at Beca's sensitive hard clit.

Aubrey leaned forward and kissed Beca hard, the brunette moaning into her mouth. She pulled away, both herself and Beca panting hard. Somehow Beca was able to keep a decent pace with Aubrey, and the blonde sounded like she was enjoying it. Beca was thankful, because she wanted to hear Aubrey moan and come for her.

"Fuck-fuck! Uhh," Beca bucked up hard, she was going to come soon, "Don't stop!"

Chloe could feel her trembling, placing her hands on either side of Beca's thighs to keep them open, she licked flicked her hard clit with her tongue a few times, waiting for the right moment.

The tension of her pending orgasm sent Beca's pelvis arching up off the stool, "Oh-OH MY!.. I'm going to.. mmm"

"I'm close Beca… come, come for us.." Aubrey voiced.

Beca didn't need to finish her sentence as she felt Chloe suck her clit into her mouth, using her tongue harder and held on. Her moans were long, light and loud whilst Beca's body trembled, and spasms sent her up high on the chair from her brain shattering orgasm.

From the sight of Beca, Aubrey too joined her as she was sent over the edge, the blonde slumping against the bar to keep her upright.

Beca barely had time to return to ground level, "AHH, ST-.. Stopp."

Chloe didn't stop, "Not yet." Her tongue was unrelenting; she licked up her juices whilst two of her fingers slipped into Beca.

Beca's breathing was erratic, "Au-.. bree!" she moaned, as if she were asking the woman for help. Aubrey thought it was incredibly sexy, her own core ached at the sight and sounds of the brunette.

She placed her hand on the side of Beca's face, "I'm right here. You're going to come again Beca. It's okay, we're here, we've got you." Aubrey compassionately informed her.

 _Come again? Is-is that possible?!_ "Nno-uhn- UH! Oh FUCK!" Beca sucked in a breath, "CHLO _EEE"_ her erratic moans filled their ears. Aubrey gave reassuring words as Beca bucked off her seat.

Chloe was trapped between her legs but helped the brunette ride it out. It was such an erotic sight, and the moans filling her ears made Chloe near come herself.

Beca tried to gather her breathing once more, her mind slowly returning to the situation. Licking her dry lips, Beca then felt Chloe who was still between her legs. In the haze of her mind she loosened her thighs from around Chloe and using her hand she pushed Chloe back. _Fuck no, no more…_

Chloe had been crouching and from the sudden push she was off balance, falling back her bum hit the ground.

Aubrey stifled a giggle at the sight, Chloe doing the same, running her hand up the brunette's leg in front of her to gesture she was okay. Beca's hooded eyes watched this, she wanted to voice if Chloe was okay, and that she was sorry, but all that came out was a breathy chuckle.

"Fuck me, that was hot." Aubrey voiced.

Chloe smirked, "Yeah it was."

"I think you nearly broke me." Beca stated, still gaining full consciousness. _No but really..._

Aubrey had fixed up her bikini and made her way from around the bar.

Having her arms back Beca tried to sit up on the chair only to have herself slip. Aubrey had been close by and quickly went over to Beca, helping her to sit on the ground. Chloe did the same and watched Beca tiredly chuckle at her fall. Beca laid in Aubrey's arms whilst Chloe sat beside them closely, her hand raking through Beca's damp hair.

Aubrey and Chloe shared a look that Beca couldn't really identify. Both of them sharing something unspoken before their gaze turned to Beca. A gaze that Beca felt safe under, one that she felt cared for. It unsettled her, the way it so easily clicked into her psych.

Beca could offer no debate right now, her eyes slipping shut at the feel of both Aubrey and Chloe with her.

"Beca?" She heard Aubrey's soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired?"

Beca hummed contently, "A little, I'll be okay."

Hearing other voices, Chloe and Aubrey shared a look. Beca's eyes also snapped open at the sounds, "What was that?"

"Oh my god," Chloe mumbled in horror yet amusement.

"Beca people are coming, get up." Aubrey informed.

"WHAT?!" Beca hissed in panic, only for Aubrey to tell her to 'Shh!'

Helping Beca up, they frantically searched for an exit. Meanwhile, the brunette searched for her shorts only to find that they weren't on the floor.

Hearing the doorknob jingle, Aubrey whispered, "The bar!"

All three girls quickly ran to behind the bar and sat down for cover.

Aubrey sat in the middle of them, and went wide-eyed at Beca's state of undress, "Where are your shorts?"

Beca eyes shot open even further, she opened her mouth but shut it at hearing the jingle of keys, and seconds later the door opened.

"Anyone in here?" A male voice called out.

Chloe looked to Beca, her voice a very hushed whisper "Hey,"

Beca's gaze went to Chloe only to see the red head with a devious smirk holding up her shorts.

Beca's eyes shot wide and scrambled over Aubrey to grab them, only Chloe pulled them back just out of her reach, "Chloe!"

Aubrey clamped her hand over Beca's mouth, and shot Chloe an unimpressed look.

The man stepped into the room, his gaze going around trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, it would be on one of the janitors heads for leaving this room unlocked and if something was stolen.

Chloe held the shorts in her hand, "A kiss and you can have them back."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's craziness.

Beca gave an incredulous look that said 'right now?!'

Chloe cocked her eyebrow and nodded.

Beca had enough of Chloe trying to take control. Leaning over Aubrey she grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck. Her thumb resting in front of Chloe's ear on the side of her face, she crashed their lips together. Beca heard the softest of moans from the redhead, her lips turning into a smirk at the sound.

Aubrey shook her head at the pair but turned her ears to the other person in the room.

A different voice, sounding electronic came through, _"Need someone to check the sinks in the bathrooms out in the foyer, please. There might be a leak."_

Beca broke away from Chloe at this point, snatching her clothes out of her hands before returning to sit back against the bar next to Aubrey. Chloe was left a little breathless but gave a sly wink, to which Beca shook her head with her own smirk.

The man huffed, picking up his walkie-talkie, "Yeah I got it. Heading there now." He stated and left the room.

Beca quickly stood, "Thank god for that," she stated whilst stepping back into her clothes. She then walked over to the door.

"I wouldn't speak too soon," Aubrey voiced, herself and Chloe now standing, making their way from around the bar.

 _Oh no, no please don't be…_ Beca tried the doorknob, and yes it's locked, "Well, shit.."

"We might just be.. a ' _little bit'_ screwed."

Both Beca and Aubrey turned their unimpressed expressions towards Chloe who stood with a proud smile, mouth open and teeth showing.

"Speaking of, how screwed do you feel Little Bit." Chloe added with a wink.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head, turning back to the door she could see no other way out, "Well, I'd say pretty fucking screwed, and now that this door is shut, even more so." She turned to the women, "My Dad is going to be pissed that I've disappeared again."

Aubrey gave a gentle smile and held out her hand to Beca.

Beca was once again a little unsettled at how her feet didn't hesitate in moving towards the blonde.

Once within reach, Beca placed her hand into Aubrey's. The blonde pulled her in close, "Don't worry about it Beca. Relax, you have plenty of time," her fingertips brushed the stray hair away from her face to sit behind her ear, "okay?"

Beca felt at ease and nodded.

Aubrey smiled, her eyes searched Beca's deeply before she kissed her lips. Beca melted into her embrace before Bree pulled away. She didn't realise but they had been dancing, slowly swaying side to side. Aubrey lifted her arm gesturing that she spin underneath.

Beca wasn't so sure about that move but looking to her left she found Chloe with a kind and endearing expression. In a gentlemanly manner, Chloe bowed and held out her hand hoping Beca would indulge her too in a dance.

Beca bit her lip and looking to Aubrey the blonde gave a curt nod that she now spin again. Beca did and her spare hand came into contact with Chloe's, now dancing with the redhead.

Chloe's charming smile made Beca feel almost lightweight.

"There's no music.." Beca stated.

Chloe just shrugged, "So?"

Beca wasn't going to get off the hook with this one, and funnily enough she didn't really want to. She only hoped her two left feet wouldn't harm anyone.

Chloe's arm settled at her low back, and as they turned, with Chloe taking the lead, Beca leaned in to give the woman a kiss. They broke away with a smile, Beca finding Aubrey smiling at them both with such care in her eyes.

Beca reached out and Aubrey followed, spinning the brunette back into her arms, "I've never danced like this."

"Well you aren't doing too bad." Aubrey commended.

"Don't jinx her!" Chloe teased.

Beca scoffed, "Yeah well, I've never danced with one, let alone two women before."

Chloe was close now as she was pressed up against Beca's back as they swayed, her arms secured softly around Beca's front, "Yeah well you hadn't had sex before, but you did with not one, but two women, and you did pretty amazing there."

Beca let out a breathy laugh, "Uh.. touché?…"

_This feeling… right now between them… is it right? Right to feel so strongly of them both already…_

"Is it right?"

"Hm?" Aubrey hummed.

"Nothing." Beca shook her head.

"Is what right, Beca?" Chloe had apparently heard her blurted thought.

 _What do I say?..._ "You both… and me, what we're doing. It's just fun right? We're just having fun. Nothing wrong with that."

All of them stopped and Beca took a step to the side to look at them both.

"No, nothing wrong.. with that," Aubrey apprehensively started, had she misread their earlier conversation? Maybe they needed to take this slower, but Aubrey needed to try and gather her wits here, so she continued on "Are you okay with what we are doing?"

"Are.. are you unsure of wanting to.. be with us?" Chloe added, trying to use the right words.

Beca gave a gentle smile, "I uhm- I don't know. This is just, new, to me.. you know?"

Aubrey gave a small nod, she did, "Beca…"

They way that Aubrey had said her name; she had Beca's full attention.

"I understand that this is new to you," her eyes darted to Chloe's before back at Beca, "So believe us when we say that we like you, and we really do care about you… but if you're feeling, uncomfortable… we... can stop?" her throat seemed to close and she had to force those last words out.

Chloe gazed at Aubrey with worried and questioning eyes before she turned to Beca, "We really do care about you Beca. I know it's soon, but we really do." She wanted so desperately to reach out to her, but thought it best she decide.

Beca only nodded. She wanted to ask why. Why her? What was this between them? What would happen? In what way did they care for her?

"Please say something," Aubrey's voice was quiet, in a way Beca hadn't heard before.

"I.. I want to have a good holiday, and I am. It's already been really fun, actually, and-and that's really because of you two. So I, I would still like that.. like this." Beca answered. She hoped it sounded convincing, leaning towards the fun aspect, and that her feelings were strictly platonic in an; enjoyable, lust, fun, caring, and fast friends with benefits kind of way. _That's totally a thing… of which I am sticking too._

Chloe sucked in her bottom lips between her teeth, only for a moment, before she schooled her features and smiled.

Aubrey could only do the same, forcing a smile to her lips, "Okay then,"

"Yeah?" Beca looked between the women who gave her a gentle smile and nod. Beca mirrored the nod, not realising in her nervousness she had been shifting backwards, "Coool." She drawled out before she hit the stage behind her, "Ohw."

Chloe giggled, "Totally."

Aubrey too cracked a smile at the brunette's clumsiness, "I'm half convinced we should wrap you up in bubble wrap so that you can't hurt yourself."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I'm not that clumsy."

"Can you do a cartwheel?"

Beca's eyebrow rose at the random question from Chloe, "Uh-"

She watched as Chloe prepared herself, then leaned to the side, using her arms to complete a successful cartwheel.

"No." Beca finished.

"A pirouette?"

"A piro-what?"

Chloe laughed then showed her, given she wasn't able to do as many turns not having the right footwear, nor was the floor right. Still it was impressive.

"Backflip?" Chloe asked next.

Aubrey scoffed in which Beca also agreed, "Chloe, if I can't do a damn cartwheel, what do you think?" the brunette snapped back playfully.

"I think you should try. I taught Aubrey."

"How to do a backflip?!"

"No, no, no!" Aubrey laughed, "A cartwheel. I was actually really shit at them but with Chloe's persistent nagging, I focused and was able to perfect it." She informed proudly.

"Not 1o seconds ago, you were just pointing out how clumsy I am." Beca stated.

Chloe didn't wait and instead she spun around on the spot, completed a high kick with her left leg, and as she landed threw her hair forward and whipped it around.

Beca laughed, "You're crazy,"

"Hey!"

"Flexible," Beca finished, "Crazy flexible."

"You've got that right." Aubrey finished with a devious smirk.

Chloe winked and poked out her tongue at the both of them, "Bree is too. All that hot yoga."

"Yoga huh?" Beca nodded knowingly.

Aubrey's arms closed around her waist, her head resting on Beca's shoulder, "You've been before?"

"I've heard of it yeah. Walked past a gym or two in my day... looks like a mysterious place." Beca replied seriously.

Chloe near snorted, and rocking backwards she then went forward, completing a front handspring before standing triumphantly in front of Beca.

"Jesus, okay power ranger, we get it." Beca joked.

Chloe leant in and stole a kiss from Beca.

"I can show you some more moves later.." Chloe's tone was low.

"Mm, I do owe you." Beca stated, "But that's if we can get out of here." She turned to Aubrey who was now standing over to the back of the stage.

"I thought I saw this the other night."

"What is it Bree?" Beca voiced, both her and Chloe going over to her.

"There's a balcony," Aubrey turned and grinned at them both, "and there's stairs leading down to the gardens." She pointed and showed them. All of them wearing wide smiles as the door unlocked, and they quickly made their exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering another chapter, please do let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading! x

**Author's Note:**

> Could be adding a second chapter. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
